Ritos Oscuros
by Fantasy Branca Snow
Summary: Mientras Jack juega con Jamie y sus amigos en un parque 12 extrañas personas aparecen y los atacan con magia, raptando al espíritu del invierno. Parecen querer algo de Jack, pero... ¿Quiénes son? ¿Llegaran los guardianes a rescatar a Jack? ¿Qué querrán esas personas? ¿Podrán averiguarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde? ¿Tarde para que?
1. Bolas de nieve y valentia

_**Hola.**_

 _ **Soy nueva en esto de los fanfics así que espero les guste, si tienen algún cometario respecto a la escritura u otra cosa por favor díganme, me ayudaría mucho unos consejos…**_

 _ **Bueno sin más preámbulos aquí tienen la historia…**_

 _ **Los personajes de este fanfic pertenecen a la película**_ _ **El origen de los guardiane**_ _ **s, si alguno no aparece en esta es invención mía.**_

 _CAPITULO 1: Bolas de nieve y valentía_

Jack estaba en Burgéss en una pelea de bolas de nieve con Jamie y sus amigos. Cuando le lanzaban una bola de nieve el solo la esquivaba como si nada, las madres no hace mucho habían ido a buscar a los niños, debido que ya era de noche, pero los dejaron quedarse a jugar en la nieve un rato más.

Estaban en una de las plazas de la ciudad, con un par de columpios que se movían con el viento, algunas estatuas y otros juegos, pero exceptuando por ellos, todo estaba vacío.

" _Aj"_ Se quejó Jamie cuando le lanzo una bola de nieve a Jack y este la esquivo _"¿Por qué no puedo pegarte?"_

Al escuchar su pregunta todos se detuvieron y los miraron.

" _Porque soy Jack Frost el espíritu del invierno"_ Contesto de forma obvia.

" _¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Siempre que te quiero pegar con una bola de nieve tú la esquivas como si nada"_

Jack se sentó en la nieve apoyándose sobre una estatua. _"Jamie, el hielo, la nieve, el frio, todos esos son mi elemento, es lo que manejo, está en mi, si me tiraran bolas de nieve todos juntos podría esquivarlas aun sin mi cayado."_

Jack recostó la espalda sobre la escultura y los niños se dieron miradas cómplices entre sí. De un momento para el otro cada uno tenía una bola de nieve y se las tiraban. Para Jack habría sido demasiado fácil detenerlas en el aire con su cayado y lanzárselas, pero quería demostrar su punto.

En cuanto las bolas de nieve fueron lanzadas Jack se recostó sobre la nieve y rodo esquivándolas, luego se paro y sencillamente las esquivo como si nada.

Los niños terminaron con la lengua afuera, estaban agotados, y Jack los miraba con una sonrisa triunfante.

" _Se los dije"_

" _No…no es… no es j-justo"_ Llego a balbucear Jamie entre profundas bocanadas de aire.

Jack sonrió y se sentó en la nieve con los niños.

" _Ya, no se sientan mal, puedo fingir si quieren, los dejo que me tiren una bola de nieve"_

Los niños volvieron a intercambiar miradas cómplices y cada uno con la poca fuerza que le quedaba le lanzo una al espíritu.

" _Oigan"_ Se quejo cubriéndose de los ataques _"Pero no todos juntos"_

Los niños rieron al igual que Jack, se quedaron en la nieve un tiempo hasta que la madre de Jamie los llamo a todos a comer, los chicos se levantaron y se estiraron.

" _Hay"_ se quejaron al unisonó.

" _Nos vamos a ver mañana ¿no es así Jack?"_ Pregunto Jamie ansioso.

Jack puso una media sonrisa y lo miro _"Claro Jamie"_ El niño le devolvió la sonrisa y un grito los sobresalto.

" _¡Cuidado!"_ Grito Pipa, y una flecha fue disparada hacia ellos dando en la estatua, todos se dieron la vuelta y vieron 12 personas cubiertas por una túnica que no dejaba verles los rostros, en medio uno de ellos caminaba erguido y tenía una ballesta en la mano y les apuntaba.

Jack se paró de inmediato y se puso en frente de los niños, en cuanto la flecha fue lanzada puso sus manos en frente y una pared de hielo los cubrió del ataque, la flecha atravesó el hielo y quedo en frente de los ojos de Jack.

" _Atrás"_ Grito el espíritu, los niños se escondieron detrás de la estatua y solo a veces sacaban la mirada para observar lo que sucedía.

Jack miraba asía todas partes, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Uno de los encapuchados levanto su mano y un rayo verde salió disparado asía el espíritu ¿Eso era, era magia?, Jack lo esquivo y cayó al suelo pero de inmediato se levanto poniéndose en guardia.

Las 12 personas lo estaban rodeando, uno de ellos le disparo una flecha y el espíritu la desvió con una ráfaga de aire.

Jack derribo a un par de ellos con su ataque de hielo, y los dejaba adoloridos y tirados en el suelo, pero no podía evitar desviar la mirada a la estatua, donde se ocultaban los niños.

El que parecía ser el líder de esas raras personas le hizo unas señas a sus compañeros y estos se prepararon para un ataque al escondite de los niños.

Jamie levanto la mirada y pudo ver como los estaban apuntando, pero en el momento del ataque Jack se puso en frente y los protegió atacando a su adversario. Ambos ataques se encontraron y luchaban entre sí, Jack le estaba ganando, el encapuchado se agoto y bajo el brazo y el hilo de magia desapareció.

El espíritu formo un domo de hielo alrededor de la escultura consigo dentro, corrió a los niños y se agacho a su altura, estos parecían realmente asustados.

" _Jack…"_

Balbuceo Jamie con ojos suplicantes mirándolo.

" _Escuchen"_ Les dijo _"No falta mucho para que destruyan el hielo"_ De pronto todo se sacudió y fragmentos de hielo cayeron, los niños gimieron asustados y Jack puso su mano en el domo y lo volvió a congelar reforzándolo _"Miren, necesito que sean valientes, yo se que son valientes, cuando les diga les voy a dar un momento para escapar y tienen que correr lo más rápido que puedan al lago, una vez ahí escóndanse y espérenme"_

" _Jack…" Los niños_ gimieron

" _Tengo miedo"_ Balbuceo Jamie al borde de las lagrimas

" _Lo sé, lo sé, pero ustedes son valientes niños"_ Otro temblor y Jack volvió a reforzar el domo, los niños lo miraban inseguros sin creer sus palabras.

" _Niños, ustedes nos ayudaron a vencer a Pitch, sin su ayuda la victoria no habría sido posible, y Pitch representa el miedo, no está mal que lo sientan, ser valiente no significa no tener miedo sino saber enfrentarlo y ustedes lo hicieron"_ Jamie se irguió y miro a Jack con expresión valiente al igual que sus amigos. _"Muy bien… Miren, cuando lleguen al lago espérenme, si no llego en diez minutos… solo… vallan rodeando la cuadra y entren a la casa de Jamie por la puerta de atrás"_

" _¿Jack y tú? No te voy a dejar"_ Le dijo Jamie.

" _Lo sé, Jamie, pero mi trabajo es protegerlos y es lo que hago ahora"_

" _No me importa Jack, yo-"_

" _Jamie"_ Lo interrumpió _"sé que eres valiente, todos ustedes, y que no me quieres dejar, pero si nos capturan a todos o peor…"_ la voz de Jack se apago frente a aquel pensamiento. _"Solo… ¿No crees que sería mejor que…? Bueno… Jamie si no llego y tu estas a salvo, podrás pedir ayuda. Si se quedan acá estaré pendiente todo el tiempo de ustedes y eso no me ayudaría"_

Jamie y sus amigos asintieron, Jack se levanto y golpeo su cayado contra el suelo, el domo estallo y fragmentos de hielo salieron disparados a los 12 encapuchados, estos se cayeron y cubrieron el rostro con las manos.

" _Ahora"_ Grito Jack, los niños salieron corriendo al lago y Jamie miro una sola vez atrás y logro distinguir a su amigo en pose defensiva y algunos de los encapuchados parándose, en ese momento para nada se sintió valiente, estaba dejando al espíritu enfrentarse a esos psicópatas mientras el huía.

Jack daba ataque tras ataque y los derribaba, y en cuanto vio su oportunidad la tomo, esos tipos parecía ser que tenían magia pero… ¿Podían volar?

El espíritu se elevo en el aire, alto, y luego descendió y dio el mismo ataque a los encapuchados que le había dado a Pitch en la batalla. Los atacantes quedaron tirados en el suelo y adoloridos, a pesar de ser más que Jack, él les ganaba.

El duende invernal voló rápido al lago, ya habían pasado más de diez minutos, no como les había dicho a los niños, sin embargo reviso, agitado y en guardia, todo el lugar buscándolos.

" _Jack"_ Se escucho el grito emocionado de Jamie que corrió a abrazarlo, los demás los siguieron por detrás.

" _Jamie… Les dije que se fueran"_ Regaño al niño tomándolo por los hombros.

" _Si, pero preferí esperar un rato mas a ver si aparecías y SÍ así fue, aquí estas"_

" _Bien… Ahora que me viste, rápido, corran por donde les dije a tu casa, yo los sigo por detrás"_

Jamie asintió y los niños corrieron, apenas empezaban y estaban a unos metros del espíritu cuando escucharon un grito.

" _Arggg"_ Los amigos se dieron vuelta y allí estaba, el espíritu del invierno en el suelo, herido y su cayado a unos metros de él.

" _Jack"_ Grito Jamie.

A Jack lo habían atacado desprevenido mientras observaba a los niños. El líder del grupo se acerco a paso lento al guardián, este se arrastro por el suelo para alcanzar su cayado, pero otro encapuchado apareció y el objeto se elevo del suelo y apareció en las manos de este.

El hombre ataco a Jack empujándolo por el aire y haciéndolo caer.

Jamie quiso acercarse pero sus amigos se lo impidieron y recordó las palabras de Jack " _si no llego y tu estas a salvo, podrás pedir ayuda"_

Los doce integrantes del grupo rodearon al espíritu y se lo llevaron, desapareciendo en el bosque…

Jamie miro la escena con ojos como platos y la boca abierta al igual que sus amigos. Ninguno podía creer lo que acababan de ver y varias preguntas estaban en la mente de los niños.

¿Qué había pasado?

¿Quiénes eran esas personas?

¿Por qué se llevaron a Jack?

Pero más importante…

¿Cómo harían para salvarlo…?

 _ **¿Y? ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? Espero que sí. He leído fanfics en los que los guardianes son una familia y me pareció muy bonito, así que eso quiero mostrar en los siguientes capítulos. Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Chauuu.**_


	2. Vodka y encierro

_**Holaaaa, aquí esta el segundo capítulo de RITOS OSCUROS, espero este también les guste y si tardo en subir desde ya perdónenme como soy nueva con los fanfics ando con tutoriales para subir cada capitulo y me cuesta acordarme de lo que me enseñan en un tutorial así que la siguiente vez tengo que volver a ponerlo.**_

 _ **Bueno no los entretengo mas y aquí esta...**_

 _ **Los personajes de este fanfic pertenecen al ORIGEN DE LOS GUARDIANES, Yo escribo esta historia por diversión si algún personaje no pertenece a la película es invención mía.**_

Capitulo 2: _Vodka y encierro _

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué hacia allí?

Todas esas preguntas pasaban por la mente del espíritu del invierno. Jack Frost tenía los ojos cerrados y no los podía abrir, los parpados le pesaban y sentía un sabor raro en la boca, como, como, como metálico o algo así, era, ¿Acaso era sangre?, Jack conocía el sabor de la sangre y eso mismo era, ¿Por qué la boca le sabia a sangre? Intento levantar su brazo para llevarse la mano a la boca, pero en cuanto lo hizo un profundo dolor le recorrió en este, quemándolo y el espíritu lo volvió a tirar sobre el suelo.

Bueno, primero lo primero, debía averiguar dónde estaba. Forzosamente Jack abrió los ojos, muy lentamente, y lo primero que vio fue la rama de un árbol, lleno de verdes hojas y le seguían mas iguales, con un cielo estrellado como fondo. Bueno al menos ahora tenía una idea de donde estaba, al parecer estaba en un bosque, un minuto… ¿Un bosque? Ahora comenzaba a recordar un poco. El había estado en…en un parque, sí con…con Jamie y sus amigos, luego…luego… ¿Qué paso luego?

La mente le daba vueltas, le dolía la cabeza y no podía recordar nada. De repente una voz le llamo la atención.

 _"…Estoy segura de que lo deje aquí…"_

"Mmmmm" Jack se removió en el suelo con un pequeño quejido y un dolor inmenso le recorrió en el estomago. _"Aggggg"_

 _"Shhhhh, Calla"_ Le ordeno la voz, que le había pateado para hacerlo callar.

 _"¿Qué paso?"_ Pregunto otra voz.

 _"Está despertando, ¿Le avisamos a…?"_

" _No, da igual que lo sepa o no, aun no es el momento de comenzar_ "

¿Comenzar con qué? Quiso decir Jack, pero teniendo en cuenta que lo habían pateado solo por un simple quejido y que tenía la garganta seca, opto por quedarse callado.

 _"Bien… ¿Viste mi ballesta?"_

 _"NO"_

 _"Aquí esta… ¿Cuánto falta para comenzar? No aguanto la espera"_

 _"Llevamos esperando años, 24 horas mas no te harán nada, vas a ver que al final valdrá la pena"_

 _"¿Dónde…?"_ Jack intento hablar con la voz ronca y rasposa.

 _"Dije silencio"_ Le volvieron a patear en las costillas.

 _"Agggg"_ El espíritu se retorció del dolor y podría jurar que escucho como algo se rompía.

Su respiración era agitada y sentía que cada musculo de su cuerpo ardía. No sabía lo que le harían, pero mejor no se quedaba a averiguarlo, luego descubriría quienes eran y que querían, pero para eso tendría que sobrevivir.

¿Estarían los demás preocupados por él? ¿Qué 'demás' él solía estar solo?, pero… ¿Ahora lo estaba? ¿Por qué en ese momento 'esas' preguntas inundaban su mente? Ahora, en ese momento, la única pregunta que tenía que estar en su mente era ¿Cómo escapar?

Jack volvió a abrir los ojos y observo mejor, en frente suyo estaban dos de los encapuchados, uno de ellos era quien lo había pateado, parecían estar hablando de algo, algo importante, pues hablaban tan bajo que no parecían querer que el espíritu se enterara.

Como pudo, Jack se sentó y se apoyo en el árbol, a pesar de que cada musculo de su cuerpo le ardía y le gritaba que parara.

 _"D-donde-e esto-oy"_

 _"Calla"_ Le ordenaron pateándolo y haciéndolo caer de nuevo. Jack estaba en el suelo boca abajo tosiendo sangre, se les estaba haciendo costumbre golpearlo por todo y por nada. _"¿Cuánto tiempo más?"_ Quien tanta ira e impaciencia le tenía, parecía ser, por su voz, una mujer.

 _"Solo unas horas, en cuanto se oculte el sol mañana, ten paciencia. Y cuidado con lo que haces, no lo queremos muerto antes de tiempo"_

¿Antes de tiempo?, ¿A que se referían con eso?

Jack se estremeció por la información que acababa de recibir, estaban diciendo que moriría, y por lo que parecía ser ocurriría mañana en la noche, por más estremecedor que eso pudiera sonar, al menos ahora tenía una ventaja, sabia cuanto tiempo tenia para escapar o ser rescatado…

… Ser rescatado, la idea le gusto, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de huesos que debía de tener rotos y lo vigilado que estaba, escapar por su cuenta sería más que difícil. Al menos tenía la esperanza de que Jamie pidiera ayuda…

… Un minuto ¡Jamie!, cierto, después de jugar a una guerra de bolas de nieve aparecieron esos psicópatas, y cuando estaba desprevenido lo agarraron en el lago y se lo llevaron al bosque. Jamie pediría ayuda a los guardianes, y ellos lo sacarían de ahí. Porque lo harían ¿No es así?, ellos lo sacarían de ahí, tal vez…

Jack borro todos esos pensamientos de su mente, deprimirse era lo que menos necesitaba.

 _"Ustedes dos, dejen de chismorrear y sujétenlo"_ Alguien más apareció, debía de ser el líder por el tono autoritario que utilizo. Ambos encapuchados obedecieron y Jack sintió como, bruscamente, le ataban las manos detrás, en la espalda, y los pies. _"Métanlo allí"_ Volvió a ordenar el líder.

Los secuaces obedecieron, tomaron a Jack y sin cuidado lo tiraron en un piso de madera.

 _"Aggggg"_ Gimió frente a la caída.

Una puerta se cerró bruscamente y el espíritu respiraba boca abajo agitadamente sobre ese piso de madera, lentamente se calmo y dio la vuelta quedando boca arriba, abrió los ojos y vio todo oscuro.

Al parecer estaba en una vieja casucha de madera perdida en el bosque.

Jamie estaba en su cama abrazándose las piernas, con los ojos llorosos y recordando lo sucedido. Se habían llevado a Jack frente a sus ojos y de nuevo no hizo nada por él.

Primero lo había abandonado en la plaza, huyendo y dejándolo solo, luego lo dejo en el lago, a merced de esos psicópatas. Jamie se abrazó con más fuerza las piernas y las lágrimas se derramaron de sus ojos. ¿Cómo haría para rescatar a su amigo? ¿Qué le harán esas personas? Si es que así se los podía llamar.

Sin saberlo, Jamie soluciono la primera pregunta, cuando la arena dorada de Sandy entro en la habitación, pero se rehúso a dormirse, pensando como rescatar a Jack.

Meme noto algo raro y se dirigió a la habitación del niño, ¿Por qué Jamie luchaba contra la arena de sueño?

Al llegar a la habitación Sandy encontró al niño acurrucado en su cama y llorando, despacio se acerco a él, al principio no sabía qué hacer, luego le palmeo el hombro, el niño se calló y retrocedió asustado, al ver quien era sintió un repentino golpe de alivio.

 _"Sandman"_ Susurro, el hombrecito asintió y se paro en la cama del niño, en frente suyo y le mostro una bola de arena dorada en sus manos.

 _"No"_ Jamie retrocedió y Sandy se mostro mas confundido. _"Sandman necesito tu ayuda"_ Sandy le señalo la cama para que durmiera. _"No"_ volvió a decir Jamie, Meme se mostró irritado por la terquedad del niño ante el sueño y le roseo unos polvos dorados pero Jamie no caía dormido y esto lo confundió mas ¿Qué cosa tan grave podía estar ocurriendo para que el niño se negara de esa forma a dormir?

Sandy se sentó en la cama y le pregunto con señas en su cabeza que ocurría, pero el niño solo puso una expresión de confusión puesto que no entendía las imágenes.

Meme con sus manos le hizo señas para que prosiguiera con lo ocurrido y esto el niño lo entendió.

Jamie le conto todo, desde la pelea de bolas de nieve hasta la aparición de los psicópatas encapuchados, al terminar su relato todo fue silencio, el niño solo miro al guardián en frente suyo y Sandy se quedo en Shock. Jamie le acababa de decir que se habían llevado a Jack, y quien sabe que cosas le harían. El shock rápidamente se transformo en preocupación, odio y furia. Meme cerró sus manos en puños a sus costados y su expresión era de completa furia.

Tranquilizo a Jamie, le aseguro que solucionaría el problema y rápidamente, en su nube de arena dorada, voló hasta el Polo a buscar a Norte.

El guardián de las maravillas estaba más ajetreado ese día de lo usual, puesto que los duendes habían robado una botella de vodka y estaban como locos por todo el taller.

Cuando Sandy llego se encontró con el 'pequeño' problemita del ruso, pero eso no lo detuvo, en ese momento nada era más importante que Jack.

Uno de los yetis le aviso a Norte de la llegada del guardián de los sueños pero debido al desorden del lugar Norte solo le paso por al lado a Meme diciéndole…

 _"Ahora no Meme, estoy muy ocupado pa- Bájenlos de ahí"_ Grito para que bajaran a los duendes de un avión a control remoto.

Sandy intento explicarle la situación a Norte y llamar su atención, pero nada funcionaba y tenían que apresurarse o quien sabe lo que le pasaría a Jack. El guardián de los sueños decido tomar las riendas de la situación, fue hasta los controles del salón del globo terráqueo y pulso la alarma, dejando ver la aureola boreal e invocando a los demás guardianes.

En poco tiempo todos llegaron, sin embargo la situación no mejoro.

 _"Bunny, Tooth"_ Dijo el ruso deteniéndose un momento.

 _"¿Qué está pasando aquí?"_ Pregunto Bunny viendo el desastre en el lugar.

 _"Larga historia"_ Contesto Norte _"Pero ya que están aquí ayúdenme"_

Tooth y Bunny de inmediato se pusieron a ayudar a su compañero y Meme se sintió más frustrado que antes, en ese momento de verdad deseo poder hablar. Mientras los tres guardianes intentaban detener a los duendes en el aeroplano Sandy tomo una bocina y la apretó, el sonido retumbo por todo el taller llamando la atención de todos, incluso de los duendes, que se detuvieron y lo miraron.

Al ver la calma Norte soltó una carcajada de felicidad y camino asía meme y lo felicito con unas palmeadas en su espalda, los otros dos guardianes lo siguieron.

 _"Muy bien Meme"_ Lo felicito el ruso _"bien pensado"_ El guardián de los sueños perdió todo gramo de paciencia que había tenido y exploto, se puso rojo de ira y empezó a mostrar varias imágenes en sobre su cabeza tan rápido que nadie entendió, pero retrocedieron unos pasos cuando lo vieron tan enojado.

 _"Espera, espera, espera"_ Dijo Norte _"Más despacio Meme que no te entendemos"_

Sandy se calmó y el rojo de su cara desapareció de a poco, entonces fue capaz de formar una simple imagen sobre su cabeza, un chico de arena dorada, con capucha puesta y un cayado de pastor.

 _"Jack"_ Grito Bunny furioso _"¿Qué diablos hizo el muchacho ahora?"_

Meme se enfureció con Bunny, Jack estaba en peligro y el solo se enojaba con el pobre chico.

A Sandy se le volvieron a salir los estribos y se puso rojo, de nuevo, y volvió a mostrar miles de imágenes rápidamente, todas dirigidas a Bunny.

 _"Meme"_ Dijo Norte, al escuchar su nombre el guardián se calmó, Jack estaba en peligro, no era momento de perder los estribos con estupideces.

Sandy fue directo al punto y les mostro a un Jack de arena dorada jugando a una lucha de bolas de nieve y, tal como Jamie le conto, unos encapuchados apareciendo y llevándoselo.

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta al entender lo que el guardián de los sueños les decía, se habían llevado a Jack y estaba en peligro.

 _ **Fin de este capitulo. ¿Vieron que al principio siempre les digo que los personajes pertenecen al ORIGEN DE LOS GUARDIANES y que si alguno no pertenece a la peli es invención mía?, bueno no estoy segura de si voy a agregar personajes propios pero, mejor prevenir que arriesgar ¿No? Bueno que tengan lindos sueños y yo me voy a dormir, son las 2:01 de la mañana. Chau**_


	3. Escape de la tortura

**_Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdoooooon._**

 ** _Me tarde un poquito en actualizar, pero por favor perdón, tengo excusa, ayer Salí de mi casa a las ocho de la mañana y no volví hasta las siete de la tarde, sin embrago en ese tiempo agarre una hoja de papel y escribía, y escribía y escribía, pero bueno no era tan rápido como en la computadora. Pero bueno para colmo que me tardo los entretengo, no los detraigo mas y aquí está el nuevo capítulo._**

 ** _Los personajes pertenecen a la película El Origen de los Guardianes, si alguno no aparece en esta es invención mía._**

Lentamente Jack abrió los ojos, ¿En qué momento se había dormido? aún seguía en esa vieja casucha y al parecer seguía siendo de noche. Necesitaba salir de allí, no podía simplemente confiarse en que lo rescatarían y solo dejar pasar el tiempo sin hacer nada.

Como pudo, el guardián de la diversión se sentó y se apoyó en una de las paredes, tenía que repasar su situación, ver sus ventajas y planear su escape. Jack cerró los ojos, la cabeza le dolía mucho, y pensó ¿Cómo escapar de allí?

Veamos, él era un guardián, Jamie sabía que se lo habían llevado al bosque y estaba en peligro, tal vez ya había logrado conseguir ayuda y lo estaban buscando, pero nada aseguraba que llegaran a tiempo, y por si acaso necesitaba un plan de escape, si tan solo tuviera su cayado, ¿Dónde lo habrían dejado?, él lo tuvo consigo hasta el último momento, hasta que lo atacaron y se lo quitaron. Definitivamente tenía que recuperarlo.

La puerta se abrió y tres figuras encapuchadas aparecieron.

 _"¿Pero que tenemos aquí?"_ Pregunto con un tono burlón la chica que tanta ira le tenía _"Veo que has despertado"_ Jack solo los miro, la chica se acerco a él y lo pateo haciéndolo caer.

 _"Aggggg"_ Jack estaba tirado en el piso y con la respiración agitada abrazándose ¿Por qué le tenían tanta ira?

 _"No nos la hiciste fácil"_ Se quejo la mujer

 _"Dio una gran pelea"_ Hablo una voz masculina.

 _"Fue difícil, pero ya lo tenemos"_ Parecía ser que el líder estaba allí _"ahora dejen de hablar con él, y hagan su trabajo, levántenlo y pónganlo allí"_

Ambos secuaces obedecieron y sentaron a Jack en una silla, en el centro de la habitación, ataron sus manos y pies al asiento y desaparecieron por la puerta. El líder de aquel clan de lunáticos estaba caminando, con las manos agarradas en la espalda, por toda la habitación en frente de Jack.

 _"No nos la hiciste fácil"_ hablo el hombre _"Tu pelea fue memorable, pudiste haber ganado y ahora no estarías aquí. Pero tu amor y preocupación por esos mocosos te destruyo"_

 _"¿Q-que qui-ieren? Y-yo no hi-ice n-ada"_

El hombre solo se detuvo y despacio giro a verlo.

 _"¿Qué queremos?"_ pregunto en tono burlón _"¿Tu no hiciste nada?"_ Jack lo miraba confundido.

Sí, en el pasado había hecho bromas, pero jamás a esas personas, es más, esa era la primera vez que los veía. Y sus bromas jamás llegaban a ser tan graves como para que lo quisieran matar.

En el 68 arruino la pascua, y sí su relación con Bunny no era la mejor, pero jamás había intentado matarlo. 

_"Tal vez"_ Volvió a hablar el hombre _"Tu no nos hiciste nada, pero tienes algo, algo que Yo quiero con desesperación"_ Su tono de voz subió y verdaderamente parecía un psicópata.

 _"¿Q-que?"_ Pregunto Jack

 _"Tu magia"_ Le contesto recuperando la compostura _"Se mas de ti Frost de lo que te imaginas, llevo 200 años sabiendo de ti y 50 siguiéndote el rastro, y debo decir que estoy fascinado"_

 _"¿P-por q-que mi m-magia?"_

 _"Es una larga historia, pero tenemos tiempo hasta la noche…"_

 _La historia se remonta a siglos en el pasado, mucho antes de tu nacimiento._

 _Nosotros 12 vivíamos tranquilamente en el 1449, todos éramos personas comunes; campesinos, artesanos, algunos teníamos lugar en la política. Pero al comenzar el 1450, también comenzó la caza de brujas, las quemaban en hogueras, les cortaban la cabeza, y siempre que morían un humo verde, rojo, amarillo o de cualquier color se expandía por todo el lugar._

 _Con el tiempo nos dimos cuenta que las cosechas y el ganado estaba siendo afectado por este "Humo" cada vez que moría una bruja._

 _Para tratar el problema yo y los once nos reunimos y se formo el CAMEB; CLUB DE ARRESTO, ENCIERRO Y MATANZA DE BRUJAS._

 _Con el tiempo nos dimos cuenta que el "Humo" que tan preocupados nos tenia no era ni más ni menos que la magia de esas horribles criaturas y variaba según la clase de brujas que eran o su fuerza…_

 _…También nos dimos cuenta que podíamos solucionarlo, solo teníamos que encontrar una fuente, algo que absorbiera la magia de las endemoniadas criaturas. Pero algo salió mal en nuestro intento por encarcelar su poder, y en la siguiente quema nosotros fuimos quienes absorbieron la magia…_

 _La magia corría por nuestra sangre y el poder alimentaba nuestro corazón, nos sentíamos vivos, como nunca antes._

 _Con cada muerte de otra bruja nosotros nos alimentábamos de poder, no podíamos morir, no envejecíamos, el poder nos mantenía con vida, cada muerte nos mantenía jóvenes y vivos._

 _Éramos inmortales…_

 _…O eso pensábamos, al final no quedo ninguna bruja y tuvimos que acudir a matar a personas, comunes y corrientes, acusarlos de brujería y enviarlos a la orca o a la hoguera, para alimentarnos de su vida. Los años de cada víctima pasaban a nosotros, si el hombre o mujer tenía 20 años, entonces nosotros teníamos 20 años mas de inmortalidad y juventud._

 _Pero nos hacíamos débiles, ya no había magia con la cual seguir creciendo… hasta que llegaste tú, una tarde te vimos volando y congelando todo a tu paso. Jack Frost, espíritu del invierno, elegido por la luna y ser inmortal, sin necesidad de alimentarte de la magia de alguien más para seguir vivo._

 _El poder del invierno, el frío, tan hermoso y peligroso a la vez. Desde ese momento sabíamos que queríamos tu magia, pero no podíamos obtenerla en cualquier momento, solo en las noches de la Luna roja, o la Luna de sangre. Esa noche, la noche de tu muerte, toda tu magia e inmortalidad pasaría a MÍ y nada ni nadie me detendría, ni siquiera los guardianes._

Jack no sabía que decir, al parecer este hombre estaba bien enterado de la existencia de los guardianes, y, por el amor de Dios, habían matado brujas y se habían quedado con toda su magia, y también a personas comunes e inocentes, solo por poder. Y ahora seguía él, él era su boleto a la inmortalidad y más poder del que ya tenían.

¿Qué pasaría si lo mataban? Si se quedaban con toda su magia ¿Podrían los guardianes detenerlos? ¿Qué pasaría con los niños? Y… ¿Acaso ese hombre dijo que con su muerte toda su magia pasaría a Él? ¿Solo a ÉL?

Por lo que parecía, este tipo no tenía ningún interés en compartir con los demás, y los demás no parecían saberlo.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y los secuaces del Psicópata entraron, parecían estar cargando un balde entre ambos.

 _"El hecho de que queramos tu magia, no significa que no estemos enojados por la pelea. ¿Qué te parece, Frost, una pequeña venganza de nuestra parte?"_ El hombre se acerco a ambos encapuchados con el balde, por primera vez Jack se percato de que este parecía estar humeando. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos e, inútilmente, lucho con las ataduras de sus manos y pies.

Los tres psicópatas se le acercaron y el lieder cambio de lugar con la chica, para sostener el balde.

Ella parecía tener algo en la mano de lo que Jack no se había percatado. La chica encapuchada golpeo varias veces contra su mano la punta de un fuete que tenía. Jack se estremeció y abrió grandes los ojos frente al ruido que este asía.

 _"Agggg"_

Sin previo aviso la chica se giro de golpe y le pego en la mejilla, de verdad que había dolido y le ardía un montón. A ese azote le siguieron unos cuantos mas, en las manos, la cara, las costillas.

Para ese punto el espíritu estaba agotado y adolorido.

" _¿P-por Q-que?_ " Balbuceo Jack. Para él esa pregunta no tenía sentido, entonces ¿Por qué la había hecho?, la única respuesta era que estos tipos eran unos locos, psicópatas sedientos de poder.

 _"¿Por qué? ¿Preguntas por qué?, Yo te voy a decir por qué. Simplemente porque YO soy quien iba a destruir a esos mocosos, cuando le apunte a la estatua y tú te pusiste en mi camino, y me ganaste, me agotaste, pero no te conformaste sino que me tiraste al suelo en más de una ocasión, me humillaste, y cada caída dolió. Si piensas que lo que te acabo de hacer es dolor, pues no sabes lo que es el dolor, y ahora te lo voy a enseñar."_

La chica apunto el balde humeante que sostenían ambos hombres, estos se acercaron y le tiraron el agua hirviendo encima.

 _"Hayyyyy"_

Jack pudo sentir cada parte de si arder, como le quemaba y su cuerpo irradiaba vapor. Le dolía y le dolía mucho, lo peor era saber que eso no quedaba allí, mas cosas así o peor seguirían.

 _"¿Cómo que se llevaron a Jack?"_ Pregunto Norte enfurecido y golpeando una mesa con su puño. Tooth y Bunny estaban en shock, al igual que Meme al principio cuando Jamie le dio la noticia.

Norte caminaba por todo el lugar maldiciendo y dando órdenes a los Yetis.

 _"Hay que hacer algo, urgente, ya"_ Dijo Bunny regresando del shock, mas Tooth seguía igual, con una expresión ida. _"Meme, necesito que me digas en detalle lo que paso"_

Sandy le explico lo más rápido que pudo a Bunny todo lo que el niño le dijo.

 _"¡Cuando les ponga las manos encima no van a saber quien los golpeo!"_ Grito Tooth saliendo de su trance, revoloteando por todo el lugar, llamando la atención de los tres guardianes. Bunny y Sandy de inmediato dejaron de hablar y Norte de maldecir y dar órdenes, todos, hasta los yetis y duendes, la observaban.

El hada de los dientes solía ser gentil y amable todo el tiempo, la última vez que la habían visto así había sido cuando Pitch se llevo a sus haditas.

 _"Bueno, ya basta"_ Dijo Norte _"Lo último que necesitamos es perder la compostura. ¿Meme sabes a donde se llevaron a Jack?_

Sandy les mostro el bosque de Burgéss con arena dorada.

 _"Bien"_ Dijo Norte " _No estamos seguros de si siguen allí, podrían estar en cualquier lado. Ahora mismo enviare a los yetis a revisar cada rincón del mudo para buscar a Jack"_

 _"Yo enviare a mis Hadas"_

 _"No creo que sea conveniente Tooth, ustedes deben recoger los dientes y-"_

 _"No le estoy preguntando a nadie Norte, haremos el trabajo más rápido si es necesario, pero será luego de encontrar a Jack"_

 _"Bien"_ Dijo el ruso _"Los yetis y las hadas revisaran cada rincón del mundo, nosotros iremos al bosque, con algunos de ellos, a buscar a Jack"_

Cada guardián partió a buscar al chico. Meme sobre su arena dorada, Tooth voló rapidísimo a Burgéss, Bunny por uno de sus túneles y Norte en el trineo. Algunos yetis y haditas los acompañaron y emprendieron su búsqueda por el bosque de Burgéss y el resto del mundo.

Jack tenía la cabeza tirada asía abajo, su cuerpo no daba más, todo le dolía y estaba lleno de heridas y sangre. Esas horas habían sido terribles para el espíritu, latigazos, golpes, más y más agua hirviendo, de solo revivir esos momentos en su mente sentía el miedo de las horas vividas y que de nuevo todo estaba pasando.

Al terminar con él los tres psicópatas salieron en silencio de la habitación, y el guardián de la diversión se quedo con los ojos cerrados, tenía miedo de que aun siguieran allí.

Lentamente los abrió y se encontró con la habitación vacía y los primeros rayos de luz que se filtraban por el gastado techo. El espíritu tiro la cabeza asía atrás, aliviado de que se hubieran ido.

Definitivamente tenía que salir de allí, o se escapaba, o esperaba su rescate, o la muerte acabaría con su dolor, pero no sin antes de mucho más sufrimiento y jamás podría estar tranquilo sabiendo que ellos tenían su magia y les hacían daño a los guardianes y los niños del mundo.

A pesar del dolor que sentía el espíritu, tiro de las ataduras, forcejeaba y estas no cedían, sin embargo, no se rendía, no podía rendirse, a pesar de que cada musculo de su cuerpo le gritaba que parara. Tenía que salir de allí, si no lo hacía perdería su magia y esta pasaría al psicópata líder del grupo.

Mientras Jack luchaba con las ataduras, se detuvo en seco, al escuchar unos pasos que provenían de afuera de la casucha y vio una sombra detenerse en la puerta.

 _"Por favor que no entren, por favor que no entren, por favor-"_ Susurraba, sin embargo, con un crujido, la puerta se abrió y apareció uno de los encapuchados.

Para ese punto, Jack, ya podía diferenciarlos entre si, a pesar de no ver su rostro, a los tres que lo habían torturado; esta era la mujer y por suerte para el espíritu no parecía tener nada consigo con lo cual hacerlo sufrir, pero no podía confiarse. La chica dio vueltas por la habitación un tiempo, luego se detuvo en frente del joven guardián y por un momento solo lo observo.

 _"Veo que te buscan ¿He?"_

 _"¿Qué?"_ Pregunto sorprendido.

 _"Los guardianes, te están buscando"_ Jack no hizo nada por ocultar su felicidad. Por fin había un atisbo de esperanza, de salir vivo, para él.

 _"No te ilusiones"_ Le advirtió en tono burlón, viendo la clara alegría en su rostro herido y sangrante. _"No es fácil encontrarnos, el bosque es grande y estamos en un área oscura y jamás visitada, sin mencionar que tenemos trampas alrededor, y… al caer la noche se les será imposible dar contigo"_

La alegría de Jack claramente se transformo en miedo y preocupación, no por él, sino por los guardianes ¿Acaso acababa de decir que tenían trampas? ¿Qué pasaría con ellos?

Mil veces le habían insistido con que no estaba solo, que confiara en ellos, pero ¿Les hizo caso? NO, porque así era él, terco. No quería admitir que ahora tenía personas al lado, que lo quería, que los necesitaba y que los amaba, que ahora tenía una familia, que cuidaba de él y eso le gustaba. Pero él tenía que desconfiar todo el tiempo.

En ese momento de verdad se odiaba a sí mismo, por su culpa su familia estaba en peligro. 50 años siendo observado por esos tipos y jamás se dio cuenta.

La chica salió de la habitación y lo dejo solo, lamentándose.

Los guardianes estaban desesperados, Meme les había avisado en la noche del secuestro del más joven y salieron desesperados a buscarlo

Norte por el trineo buscaba por el aire al igual que Sandman; Tooth y Bunny desde la tierra junto con los yetis y haditas, todos gritaban el nombre del espíritu, pero no aparecía, ellos sabían que al caer la noche se les sería casi imposible encontrarlo.

Llevaban horas buscando y nadie tenía noticias. La preocupación les crecía al recordar lo que Sandy les dijo que, por lo que Jamie le conto, estas 'personas' estaban dispuestas a matar y tenían magia.

La situación verdaderamente era preocupante y por más gracioso que resultara la histeria de Bunny, en aquel momento nadie podía reír de nada, solo quería encontrar a Jack y no podan evitar sentirse culpables.

Lo habían dejado trescientos años solo, sabían de su situación y no les importaba, pero ahora era diferente, Jack era uno de ellos y el más joven, por lo que no podían dejar de cuidarlo. Y sabían que tanta desconfianza de parte del espíritu provenía de trescientos años siendo solo él, la soledad le provoco, entre otras cosas, el miedo de tener a alguien al lado, tenía miedo de obtener todo lo que por tres siglos había soñado- ser visto por los niños, familia, amor, amigos- y luego de golpe solo perderlo y volver a estar solo.

 _"¿Vieron algo?"_ Pregunto Bunny con la respiración agitada, puesto que había corrido por el bosque buscando al chico.

 _"No"_ Dijo Norte con la garganta seca por gritar.

Los cuatro guardianes se habían reunido en un punto del bosque para deliberar de la situación e informarse de cualquier novedad entre ellos.

 _"¿Tooth?"_ Pregunto Bunny.

 _"No"_ Le respondió con un susurro seco y lleno de preocupación.

 _"¿Y tu Meme?"_ Sandy solo negó con la cabeza decepcionado. _"Bien… no podemos parar ni un segundo, a seguir buscando."_

Cada uno partió por su lado, sin decirse nada más y mientras buscaban no podían evitar que tanto en sus mentes, como en la del espíritu encerrado en la vieja casucha de madera, se repitiera la conversación que habían tenido solo un par de días antes.

 _"¿Y por qué es tan especial la Luna de sangre?"_ Les había preguntado Jack mientras todos estaban en el Polo, en la oficina de Norte, comiendo galletas.

Los guardianes habían querido explicarle la situación al joven espíritu y la tradición que ellos tenían cada vez que el fenómeno sucedía.

 _"Bueno…"_ Le respondió Tooth nerviosa _"No es algo que suceda todos los días, y… nos gusta reunirnos, para cosas así"_

Jack se quedo mirando el plato de galletas pensativo. _"¿Y por qué es tan importante que yo este?"_

Frente a su pregunta todos habían callado, sorprendidos. La duda de Jack había sido como una estaca directo al corazón para ellos, la realidad de repente les había dado un golpe duro.

 _"Porque…"_ Dijo Tooth quedándose sin vos _"Bueno Jack, como sabes, ahora eres uno de nosotros, y… nos gustaría que…participaras de lo que acostumbramos hacer, en las fechas importantes u…otras cosas"_

Jack volvió a mirar el plato de galletas, mientras jugaba con sus manos, nervioso. Después de un minuto, les dio una media sonrisa.

 _"Está bien"_ Les dijo de buena gana.

El oír esas palabras los tranquilizo de golpe a todos, habían tenido el corazón en la garganta durante esos breves momentos de suspenso, de verdad tenían miedo que Jack no aceptara, pero era bueno saber que se estaba acostumbrando a su nueva vida.

Jack, obviamente, sabia a la perfección de la luna de sangre, en los trescientos años había contemplado unas cuantas desde su árbol en el lago de Burgéss, pero siempre había sido solo. Ahora sería diferente y le gustaba la idea de que así fuera, al fin y al cabo, a él le gustaba intentar cosas diferentes y eso definitivamente era un gran cambio, y estaba seguro le gustaría.

Sin embargo, encerrado en la vieja casucha, no podía evitar sentirse culpable, con todo esto les había arruinado su tradición, odiaba arruinar las cosas, se sentía pésimo.

¿Lo extrañarían si moría? A él nunca nadie lo había extrañado, excepto su familia, que de seguro lo habían extrañado muchísimo cuando murió y aun lo debían de estar haciendo.

A Jack no pudo evitar pasarle por la mente que, si moría, luego vería a su familia, probablemente habría sufrimiento y dolor con su muerte, pero… luego vería a su familia, a su hermana. La idea le gustaba, ver a su hermana de nuevo, no había cosa que deseara más, pero él había sido elegido como guardián y convertido en Jack Frost por algo, y ese algo eran los niños, así como había cuidado de su hermana hasta la muerte, tenía que hacerlo con los demás niños, y no lo estaría haciendo si permitía su muerte y que con su magia fueran dañados ellos y los guardianes. Al fin y al cabo, en algún momento tendría que verla, esa era una regla que todos conocían, en algún momento el hombre de la luna los llamaría para irse, y entonces no solo él, sino que todos se encontrarían con sus familiares.

Jack no podía permitir su muerte, tenía que intentarlo, si no intentaba no estaría cumpliendo con su trabajo. Pero ¿Cómo?, ¿Cómo haría para sobrevivir? No solo estaba extremadamente vigilado, sino que también lastimado, y aunque lograra escapar ¿Qué le garantizaba su libertad?, sin su cayado no podría volar lejos, además, con las trampas de las que la chica le hablo, todo era aun mas difícil y lo más probable es que lo atraparían y matarían.

 _"¿Qué hago?"_ Pregunto para sí mismo, con clara preocupación en la voz.

El tiempo pasaba y las ataduras en sus manos y pies no cedían, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, o que hora era, pero en todo ese tiempo ya habían ido un par de veces más a torturarlo. Agua hirviendo, golpes, cortes con cuchillos, su pasatiempo favorito parecía ser hacerlo sufrir, y cada vez que iban aseguraban mas las ataduras del espíritu.

Acababan de irse, después de lastimarlo, y el joven guardián tenía la respiración agitada y la cabeza tirada asía abajo. Cuando levanto la vista, pudo ver que la habitación se veía más oscura. Preocupado observo el techo y la luz desaparecía, se estaba haciendo de noche y aun seguía ahí, no lo habían rescatado, no se había escapado y tenía poco tiempo.

Desesperado empezó a tirar de las ataduras, la astillosa madera de la silla le lastimaba los brazos y la soga le raspaba, nada cedía, pero debía haber una forma. Jack siguió forcejeado, lucho con la mano derecha por poder arrastrarla por debajo de la soja, y de un momento a otro, pudo sentir cómo funcionaba.

El espíritu libero su mano y de inmediato desato todas las ataduras que lo sostenían a la silla. Había pasado tanto tiempo sentado, amarrado y estaba tan lastimado, que en cuanto se paró de inmediato cayó al piso, con un golpe seco.

 _"Agggg"_ Con la respiración agitada y sin saber cómo, se volvió a levantar, llego hasta la puerta y se apoyo en la pared. La casa era tan vieja que no le costó abrir la puerta, al principio se sorprendió un poco, al parecer los lunáticos eran demasiado confiados, no parecía haber nadie vigilando la puerta.

Lentamente la abrió, observo para afuera y pudo ver a los doce en una ronda frente al fuego, sin prestarle atención.

Jack salió de la casucha con cuidado y en silencio, busco con la mirada el cayado pero no lo veía, tal vez podría recuperarlo luego, pero para eso debía sobrevivir.

Con extremo sigilo camino pegado a la vieja construcción, observando al CAMET. Cuando quedo detrás de la casa ya no lo podían ver, pero podrían advertir su ausencia y salir a buscarlo.

Rápidamente se dirigió al bosque y comenzó a correr con desesperación, en innumerables cantidad de veces se había tropezado, pero se levantaba rápidamente y volvía a la carrera. En un momento se tropezó y quedo tendido en el piso, entonces pudo escuchar una alarma, una sirena, miro para atrás de si y aun no había nadie. La alarma debía indicar que se habían dado cuenta de su ausencia y lo estaban buscando.

Jack se levanto y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, tenía que encontrar a los guardianes, tenía que sobrevivir la noche. Si la luna de sangre terminaba y no lo capturaban, entonces, aunque lo volvieran a atrapar tendría más tiempo.

Jack pudo sentir como se acercaban, las fuertes pisadas y gritos de los psicópatas persiguiéndolo. Estaba oscureciendo, en poco tiempo no quedaría rastro de luz y la luna saldría, y al salir cuando se tornara roja si lo capturaban, su destino estaría sellado.

 ** _Valla final ¿No? Les prometo que voy a intentar subir el próximo capítulo más rápido, pero bueno siendo día de semana y todo eso estoy algo ocupada con la escuela. Y hablando de la escuela ¿Que tal el día del estudiante? Ya sé un poquito tarde hago la pregunta, pero en la mía lo seguimos festejando, estuvo genial, ayer todos teníamos que ir de pijama a clases, así que ya saben, si ven a alguien caminando de pijama y pantuflas por la calle, soy yo._**

 ** _Ha y antes de que se me olvide, ya sé las siglas CAMEB, con lo que enrrealidad significa (_** ** _ _CAMEB; CLUB DE ARRESTO, ENCIERRO Y MATANZA DE BRUJAS_ ) las palabras estan un poquito desordenadas, la E y la M deberian ir al reves, pero no me gustaba como sonaba CAEMB, así que lo cambie..._**

 ** _Bueno… quiero aprovechar para darle las gracias a Jackeline Arely, de verdad gracias por tus hermosos reviews, me agrada mucho que te guste mi historia y nunca te voy a olvidar, de verdad gracias, en mi primera historia mis primeros reviews, GRACIAS._**

 ** _Un abrazo a todoooos y gracias por leer Chau._**


	4. Luna de sangre

**_Holaaa como les prometí aquí está el siguiente capítulo espero le guste y emmmmm bueno… a leer._**

 ** _Los personajes de este fanfic pertenecen a la película EL ORIGEN DE LOS GUARDIANES yo solo escribo esta historia por diversión, si algún personaje de aquí no aparece en la película es invención mía._**

La luna estaba saliendo, el tiempo pasaba, y Jack Frost corría por su vida, tenía que encontrar a los guardianes, esa sería su salvación. Caída tras caída, el espíritu tropezaba, estaba embarrado en lodo, sus heridas estaban infectadas y sucias con tierra.

Los encapuchados se acercaban cada vez más, su tiempo se agotaba. Las piernas le temblaban y cada musculo de su cuerpo ardía, quemaba y le gritaba que parara, pero no podía, debía seguir.

Jack tropezó y se apoyo en un árbol, su respiración era agitada y su corazón palpitaba con rapidez, le dolía el estomago y tomaba profundas bocanadas de aire. Empujo el árbol con una mano y se impulso, obligándose a seguir; le dolía la cabeza, todo le daba vueltas, tenía fiebre y estaba delirando.

Sin darse cuenta cayó al suelo y cerró los ojos, cuando los volvió a abrir seguía allí, en el bosque, siendo perseguido ¿Se había dormido? ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

El espíritu sabía que no podía permanecer allí, intentó pararse pero sus piernas lo traicionaron y volvió a caer. Se arrastro hasta un arbusto y allí se quedó, esperando no ser encontrado.

Al cabo de unos minutos se escucharon unas fuertes pisadas y se adentro mas en el arbusto escondiéndose, el encapuchado le paso por al lado sin verlo. Si él estaba allí de seguro había más cerca que le seguían. Jack se paro y comenzó a correr.

 _"Allí está"_ Se escucho al cabo de un rato.

Jack se estremeció ante el grito y todo le empezó a dar más vueltas que antes. Corrió, corrió y corrió con toda la rapidez de la que fue capaz. Tal vez no debía hacerlo pero lo hizo, grito, grito con toda la fuerza que pudo, llenando sus pulmones de aire, gritaba pidiendo ayuda, suplicando por ayuda, llamaba a los guardianes, llamaba a su familia.

 _"Bunnyyyyyy…Tooth… Norteeee… Memeeeeee"_ Ningún llamado era atendido pero rogaba que si escuchado _"Ayu- hayy"_ A medio grito de auxilio sintió un fuerte golpe en su espalda, entonces cayó al suelo y unas fuertes manos lo sujetaron.

 _"¿Creíste que te podrías escapar?"_ Pregunto la mujer, tras sus palabras le dio un fuerte golpe mientras dos de sus compañeros sujetaban al sangrante espíritu arrodillado en el suelo.

 _"Agggggg"_

A su alrededor todo daba vueltas, podía ver a la mujer parada en frente suyo, insultándolo, y de vez en cuando propinándole algún puñetazo, pero no oía lo que le decían. Las voces eran un susurro perdido y solo cortas palabras llegaban a él. Todo le parecía ajeno, pero sin embargo era lo que él mismo estaba viviendo.

Desesperado, miraba alrededor, entre los árboles o los arbustos, rogaba, suplicaba y deseaba que de un momento para el otro los guardianes aparecieran, rescatándolo, ayudándolo, despertándolo de aquella pesadilla. Pero nadie apareció. Solo estaban él y los psicópatas que le pegaban e insultaban.

Los tipos que lo tenían agarrado lo levantaron del suelo y empezaron a caminar.

Jack forcejeaba con la poca fuerza que tenía, pero su esfuerzo era inútil, con cada lucha por zafarse de los fuertes brazos que lo aprisionaban, estos lo sujetaban con más fuerza. Los dedos que se aferraban a su brazo se estaban marcando en su pálida piel y sentía que se cortaba la circulación de la sangre en sus brazos.

Cuando se acercaban al campamento de los encapuchados, Jack pudo notar una luz roja que lo alumbraba todo en la oscura noche. Al llegar descubrió lo que era, los integrantes del CAMEB estaban formados en dos hileras de cuatro 'personas' cada una, todos con una antorcha en la mano. Al terminar las filas estaba el líder, con las manos detrás de su espalda, esperando al joven guardián.

Las manos que lo sujetaban de los brazos desaparecieron y cada uno de los hombres se unió a una fila.

Antes de caer al suelo, por la poca fuerza que tenía, la chica encapuchada lo tomo de su sudadera y camino por en medio de las hileras, arrastrando a Jack. Lentamente se acercaban al líder y no había forma de que Jack se pudiera zafar del agarre, además estaba rodeado, no tenía a donde ir.

Cuando llegaron con el hombre, la chica tiro al suelo al espíritu, en frente del líder y lo obligo a arrodillarse. En cuanto esto sucedió, ambas hileras se desarmaron y formaron un circulo a su alrededor y la mujer se le unió.

El líder lo miraba con desprecio, y el joven guardián solo miraba el suelo. ¡Iban a matarlo! Ahora, en ese momento. ¿Dónde estarían los guardianes? ¿Dolería mucho lo que le harían? ¡Claro que sí!, pensó, como no iba a doler. Teniendo en cuenta lo que le habían hecho en la tortura, la muerte sería peor.

 _"Hermanos, hermanas"_ Hablo el hombre _"Hoy, es el día. Hoy, seremos totalmente inmortales. Hoy, seremos aun más poderosos. Hoy, al morir Jack Frost, nada ni nadie nos detendrá. Alzaremos un nuevo imperio en el que nosotros estaremos en la cima, nosotros gobernaremos…"_

El líder siguió hablando, pero Jack no lo escuchaba, su mente estaba perdida, asimilando lo que se vendría encima. Los guardianes no llegarían, estaba solo, ahora más que nunca, estaba solo. ¿Por qué le habían insistido tanto en que no volvería a estar solo si no lo cumplirían? ¿Por qué lo habían ilusionado así? El mismo se estaba acostumbrando a estar a acompañado, le gustaba, era lindo sentirse querido. Le costaba, claro que sí, le costaba empezar a confiar, pero lo intentaba, él quería formar parte de su familia, quería tener una familia. Si no querían que él formara parte de su familia, entonces, ¿Por qué ilusionarlo?

Todo eso no importaba, faltaba poco para su muerte y entonces, estaría con gente que si lo quería, y de eso estaba seguro, pero eso no significaba que no estuviera triste. Sentía tristeza más que otra cosa, ¿Qué pasaría con Jamie? Jack le importaba mucho a ese niño, y él le importaba a Jack, de eso no había duda.

Así, Jack se sumió cada vez más en sus pensamientos, pensando en los guardianes, en Jamie, en su hermana, pensando que al igual que le paso con ella, no podría verlo crecer, y eso de verdad dolía.

Bunny corría con desesperación por todo el bosque y su respiración era agitada. Debían encontrar a Jack, no quería ni imaginarse lo que pasaría sino.

Al ser la noche de luna de sangre, él y los demás sabían, que el secuestro del espíritu y el fenómeno astrológico estaban relacionados, lo cual los desesperaba aun más.

Las orejas del Pooka lograron captar un grito, lleno de miedo y desesperación.

 _"Bunnyyyyyy…"_ Al oír su nombre, corrió con más rapidez, hasta el origen del grito. En el trayecto se encontró con una Baby Tooth y de inmediato la llamo, avisándole que le dijera a los demás que lo buscaran y se encontraran con él, que ya sabía donde estaba Jack.

 _"Tooth…"_ El grito de nuevo, Bunny apresuro el paso, sentía que no llegaría a tiempo.

 _"Norteeee…"_ Los gritos cada vez se escuchaban más cerca, pero iban recargados de más miedo, angustia y desesperación. Algo malo estaba por pasar, algo en verdad muy malo.

Al poco tiempo a Bunny se le unieron los demás guardianes, a toda prisa se dirigían al lugar al que el Pooka lo guiaba.

Norte exigía a los renos del trineo a que fueran con mayor rapidez, Meme impulsaba más su arena y Tooth batía con mayor rapidez sus alas.

 _"Memeeeeee"_ Ese fue el último grito que el Pooka escucho y se estremeció cuando el único sonido era el de sus reparaciones agitadas y el del viendo.

 _"Llego la hora"_ Dijo el líder.

Esas palabras regresaron a Jack del trance en el que se había hundido el mismo.

De repente dos postes con antorchas apagadas, que estaban al lado de Jack, se prendieron. El líder lo amordazo, entonces el espíritu se percato de algo de lo que antes no se había dado cuenta, detrás del líder, había un poste, de madera, grueso y alto.

El hombre llevo al guardián hasta el poste y lo ato allí, no podía moverse, no podía gritar y aun no sabía cómo es que iba a morir. El hombre se acerco a Jack y saco una navaja.

 _"Con la sangre derramada nosotros creceremos"_ Tras esas palabras tomo el brazo de Jack y le hizo un profundo corte en el antebrazo, traspasando la sudadera.

La sangre corría por su brazo y se expandía por su mano cayendo al piso, tiñendo la tierra de rojo. Luego le ataron las manos y los pies para que no pudiera separarse del poste.

Cuando el líder se unió a la ronda con los suyos, el CAMEB se acerco más al poste y pronunciaron unas palabras.

La luna estaba en su punto más alto y el color rojo brillaba en medio de la noche.

 _"Gal um nau it cerat"_ Decían las 'personas', el ritual ya había comenzado. Y la luna parecía estar brillando aun más. En ese momento, El hombre de la luna, no tenía contacto con nada, ni el podría salvarlo o darle consuelo. _"Nau not im emperum. Empe por nau cearat. Magi fueg serát. Magi fueg serát. ¡MAGI FUEG SERAT!"_ Al gritar lo último, las llamas de las antorchas que sostenían los encapuchados se elevaron y cayeron a tres metros del espíritu, formando un circulo de fuego a su alrededor.

Así que esa era la forma en que moriría. Moriría quemado…

Primero había muerto salvando a su hermana ahogado en la fría agua bajo el hielo, ahora moriría quemado por el delirio de unos psicópatas.

El CAMEB seguía pronunciando las palabras de su ritual y el fuego crecía con cada frase. Jack podía sentir como el aire a su alrededor se hacía más pesado, el humo crecía y el espíritu no podía gritar. Las llamas se cerraban, se acercaban cada vez y no tenía escapatoria.

El calor le lastimaba la piel, sentía como sudaba, su corazón palpitaba con rapidez y su respiración era agitada.

Chispas de fuego saltaban y le pegaban en la piel. Una llama salto y le quemo en la mano al joven espíritu.

 _"Haaaaa"_ Gritaba, logro sacarse la mordaza y gritaba, le dolía y dolía mucho. _"Ayudaaaaa"_ Gritaba, sin respuesta alguna. No quería morir, no quería morir, simplemente no quería.

La sangre de sus heridas se calentaba y su visión se nublaba por el humo, las lágrimas y la fiebre. Estaba atrapado y sentía como el humo lo comenzaba a asfixiar. Le hecho una mirada al CAMEB y a los alrededores, no había nadie para ayudarlo, ese era el fin. Las llamas crecían y parecían querer consumirlo, querían quitarle su magia, su frio, todo lo que él era, se lo querían arrebatar. Él era alegría y ahora sentía dolor, era diversión y tenía miedo, era frio y había calor. Esa era una muy breve definición de Jack Frost, pero todo se lo querían arrebatar, solo que para causar daño, miedo y sufrimiento.

Jack tenía que hacer algo, debía intentarlo. Intento concentrarse para llamar al frio, algunos copos de nieve caían, pero no eran suficientes, estaba demasiado débil para hacer aparecer una capa de nieve lo suficiente fuerte como para cesar el fuego. Un viento gélido de invierno soplo y disipo algo el humo, pero aun seguía allí.

Las llamas se acercaban, cada segundo tenía menos tiempo.

 _"Ayudaaaaaa"_ Grito desesperado.

 _"Jack"_ Escucho un grito, su nombre, pronunciado al unisonó por tres voces. No podía ver quiénes eran, pero lo sabía. Allí estaba los guardianes, habían ido a rescatarlo. Sin embargo las llamas crecían y eran una constante amenaza.

Podía ver la arena dorada de Sandy, Tooth revoloteando y propinándoles puñetazos, los boomerangs de Bunny y el ruido de las espadas de Norte.

Al fin estaban allí, su familia había ido por él.

Las llamas crecían y Jack sabía que no podía quedarse mirando como los demás luchaban. Debía hacer algo.

El espíritu intento desatarse las manos con la boca, el nudo no era tan fuerte como los que le había hecho para atarlo a la silla, jalaba para que la soga cediera y logro sacársela de las manos, se desato lo pies, pero aun estaba sujeto al poste. Las llamas saltaban y Jack logro dar una ventisca, algo leve, pero lo suficiente fuerte como para que una llama fuera desviada a la soga, la quemo y cayó al suelo.

Entre las amenazantes llamas había espacios que se dejaban ver, los integrantes del CAMEB se estaban desconcentrando.

Jack salto entre uno de los espacios entre las llamas y logro salir, sin embargo eran doce contra cuatro.

El espíritu estaba tirado en el suelo, viendo la lucha, todo le daba vueltas, los sonidos no le llegaban con claridad y sentía que todos estaban en cámara lenta.

Jack pudo ver a uno de los encapuchados que estaba desocupado y lo miraba con odio, pero no era cualquiera de ellos, era la chica que tanto lo odiaba. El guardián se levanto de golpe del suelo y empezó a correr, siendo perseguido por la psicópata.

Corría y corría, con las ramas de los árboles raspándole la cara y los brazos, la sangre que goteaba de su mano dejaba un rastro rojo en el suelo. Sus piernas temblaban y sentía que caería en cualquier momento.

 _"Jack… Jack…"_ Los gritos de los guardianes resonaban como un eco en el oscuro bosque. Ya nada alumbraba su camino.

Un rayo fue disparado a él y dio en un árbol. Parecía que la mujer en verdad estaba enojada con él y quería matarlo.

En un momento Jack tropezó y caía, en una bajada. Caía y caía, se golpeaba con todo y rodaba cuesta abajo.

Cuando por fin la bajada se detuvo y paro de rodar podía sentir como le dolía todo el cuerpo, estaba seguro que se le había roto alguna costilla, cuando lo habían estado torturando, pero esto definitivamente lo había terminado de romper. Sentía todo su cuerpo palpitar, todo le ardía y su alrededor daba vueltas.

No daba más y las imágenes de los momentos vividos desde su secuestro pasaban por su mente una tras otra, llenándolo de miedo. Los golpes, el encierro, el agua hirviendo en sima suyo, su primer intento de escape, mas golpes, las llamas a su alrededor, y Jamie, cuando los atacaron en el parque, el miedo que el niño sentía. Todas las imágenes inundaban su mente incluso las de su pasado, antes de ser Jack Frost, su hermana, su hermosa hermana a la que tanto amaba y extrañaba.

Jack rodo sobre su cuerpo y se arrastro, quedando junto a un árbol. Allí permaneció, acostado y mirando la luna, sus ojos se cerraban, le dolía la cabeza, tenía fiebre y calor.

Escucho unos pasos y se obligo a mantenerse despierto.

 _"Jack"_ Su nombre pronunciado con alivio, desesperación y miedo. Vio a Tooth agacharse a su lado. Ella tomó al joven guardián y puso su cabeza en su regazo. Al cabo de un segundo llegaron los demás, y eso era todo para él, por fin sabía que la pesadilla había terminado, ahora lo estaban cuidando y podría descansar.

Realmente se estaba arrepintiendo de haber pensado que ellos no llegarían a rescatarlo, que él no les interesaba y que todo lo que le habían dicho era una farsa.

Lentamente Jack cerró los ojos y todo se torno negro, perdió la conciencia, dejando a los guardianes encargarse de todo.

 ** _Y Finnnn… espero les haya gustado este capítulo, tenía planeado dejarlos con el suspenso y cortar hasta cuando atan a Jack en el poste y aparecen las llamas, pero decidí mejor hacerlo más largo._**

 ** _Ha si antes de que se me olvide, si en un tiempo mas no subo capítulos, no es que el fanfic haya terminado solo que tengo trabajos prácticos en la escuela y se me acercan la evaluaciones._**

 ** _Bueno… Chau y que pasen linda noche…_**


	5. Recuperación

**_Holaaaaaaa. Extrañaba ya no poder publicar, muuuuuchooooooo trabajo, tuve que hacer un cuadro de química que me duro más o menos cuatro afiches. Largo, de verdad largo, pero bueno ya estoy de regreso. No los entretengo y aquiiiiiii hay otro capítulo.._**

 ** _Los personajes de este fanfic pertenecen a la película_** ** _El origen de los guardianes, si alguno no aparece en esta es invención mía._**

Capítulo 5: Recuperación

Lentamente Jack abrió los ojos, le dolía todo el cuerpo y estaba demasiado confundido. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado?

 _"Mmmmm"_ Se quejó por el dolor y se movió un poco, acomódense en la cama. Miro todo a su alrededor algo confundido. Al parecer estaba en un cuarto, al lado suyo había una pequeña mesa de luz y luego un armario, en frente de la cama había una biblioteca vacía y a su costado un escritorio. Ahora estaba aún más confundido ¿Dónde estaba?

Una brisa gélida de invierno entro por una ventana abierta y le acaricio el rostro. De verdad se sentía bien, era reconfortante. Le parecía que hacía una eternidad que no sentía un viento así. A través de la ventana logro ver un paisaje nevado, llevo su brazo a la cara tapándose los ojos, ya sabía dónde estaba, estaba en el Polo. Cuando su brazo toco su rostro pudo sentir algo áspero. Al mirarse, todo su antebrazo estaba vedado, y su sudadera ya no estaba, tenía puesta su remera blanca de mangas cortas. Todo a su alrededor le resultaba ajeno.

¿Dónde estarían los guardianes? El ultimo recuerdo que tenía eran unos gritos que pronunciaban su nombre, luego unas gentiles manos sostenerle y acariciarle la cabeza, después…, después solo haber, tal vez, cerrado los ojos y nada más…

Jack hundió su cabeza aún más en la almohada y cerró los ojos, estaba intentando dormir, pero no lo conseguía, todo el tiempo estaba en guardia y a la defensiva. En cuanto sentía que al fin se estaba durmiendo, unos pasos de fuera de la habitación, llamaron su atención. Mantuvo su mirada en la puerta pero los ojos se le cerraban.

 _"…Ya te dije que hagas silencio…"_ Al escuchar la inconfundible voz de Tooth, Jack se tranquilizó y se dejó llevar por el sueño. Fue como si se hubiera desmallado por lo rápido en lo que se durmió, aunque no le duro mucho. _"Silencio Bunny"_

 _"En algún momento tiene que despertar"_

 _"Solo cállate"_

 _"Tooth-"_

 _"Silencio"_ Se quejó Jack con vos ronca y la garganta seca, cubriéndose los ojos con el brazo ¿Cómo era posible que no lo entendiera?

 _"Lo ves Tooth, está despertando"_

Tooth le dirigió una mirada de completa frustración a Bunny, luego se concentró en el espíritu, se sentó en la cama al lado suyo y le acariciaba la cabeza.

 _"¿Cómo te sentís?"_ Le pregunto.

 _"Mmmmm… Mal"_ Dijo luego de pensarlo un rato. Le habría gustado decir bien o mejor, pero no había forma de mentir allí.

Los guardianes intercambiaron miradas de preocupación entre si. Tooth abría la boca para decir algo, lo que sea, pero volvía a cerrarla sin estar segura de sus palabras.

 _"Bueno, me imagino que has de tener hambre Jack"_ Dijo Norte rompiendo el incómodo silencio. El espíritu se sacó el brazo de los ojos y lo miro.

 _"Aja"_ Respondió con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

 _"Bien… ¡Phil, trae algo de comida para Jack!"_

Con todo lo que había sucedido, Jack no se había dado cuenta, pero con el hambre que tenía parecía ser que en su estómago se estaba desatado la tercera guerra mundial. Phil regreso a la habitación con un plato de fideos en sus manos, Jack tuvo que recibir ayuda de Tooth para poder sentarse en la cama y en cuanto lo hizo, Meme le tendió el plato con comida. El espíritu lo agarro y solo lo miro. Parecía algo indeciso de que hacer. Nunca en su vida había visto tanta comida, pero también en su mente había mil preguntas sobre lo sucedido. ¿Qué paso con el CAMEB? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo dormido?

 _"¿Qué paso?"_ Se limitó a decir. Todos intercambiaron miradas de preocupación. Nadie le quería contestar, no era lindo recordar lo sucedido. El silencio inundo la habitación y Jack no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado, frustrado y con algo, muy poco, de enojo. _"Bien…"_ Dijo cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en el respaldo de la cama. Se estaba negando a comer y todos se dieron cuenta, en verdad era necio cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza.

Los guardianes volvieron a intercambiar miradas entre si.

 _"Jack, ¡Come!"_ Le ordeno Bunny.

 _"No"_

 _"Bien… has como quieras, no es mi problema"_

La habitación permaneció en silencio un tiempo, nadie parecía querer ceder. Jack no comería hasta que no le dieran sus respuestas y ellos no querían responder.

Tooth suspiro _"Jack… come"_ Le imploro con su tono gentil. Jack no podía negársele o ser duro con ella, pero no cedería.

 _"No"_ Dijo de forma menos ruda que con Bunny, pero dejando claro su punto.

 _"Bien… lo que paso fue-"_

 _"Tooth NO"_ La interrumpió Bunny.

" _Luego de que te escaparas de… de l-la hoguera… yo…nosotros, emmmmm_ "

 _"Los tipos escaparon, te encontramos en el bosque y te trajimos"_ La interrumpió Bunny al ver que no era capaz de contestar _"Eso es todo ¿Feliz? ¿Ya podes empezar a comer?"_

Jack lo miro y le dio un bocado a los fideos, tenía ganas de reír por haber logrado que Bunny fuera quien cediera, pero no lo hizo, no era el momento. Al terminar de comer Phil se llevó el plato.

 _"Ha cierto"_ Dijo Bunny _"recuperamos esto"_ En sus manos tenía un viejo cayado de pastor, con la madera oscura, no como solía ser.

 _"¡Dame!"_ Grito Jack, prácticamente abalanzándose sobre el Pooka, de no ser porque Tooth lo retuvo en la cama. Bunny rio entre dientes y se lo dio. La madera que antes había estado seca y parecía vieja y sin vida, al tocar las manos de su dueño, se llenó de escarcha en el medio y con su típico brillo invernal. Era increíble la conexión que Jack tenía con esa cosa.

Al tocar su cayado un repentino golpe de alivio lo inundo, por fin lo tenía con él. Le hecho una mirada al objeto, como revisando que estuviera en perfectas condiciones. Luego levanto la mirada y observo curioso a los guardianes.

 _"¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?"_ A todos les resultaba increíble cómo, a pesar de lo sucedido, el chico seguía siendo tan alegre y optimista.

 _"U-una semana"_ Dijo Tooth por fin, aunque aún, al igual que los demás, seguía sumida en sus pensamientos, de la facilidad que Jack tenia para sonreír, ser optimista, alegre, nunca dejarse llevar por la tristeza. En los trescientos años que el chico había estado solo, en cada ocasión que se encontraban, se estaba divirtiendo y no deprimido y lamentándose.

 _"¡¿Una semana?!"_ El grito de repente los sobresalto y los despertó de sus pensamientos _"¿Cómo fui capaz de estar siete días sin hacer nada y quieto en un mismo lugar?"_

A pesar de la sorpresa repentina no pudieron evitar que el comentario los hiciera reír, aunque Jack en verdad parecía estar pasmado, sorprendido y exageraba a tal punto de parecer horrorizado ante la idea de estar unos días sin hacer nada.

 _"Estoy seguro que sabrás compensar esos días"_ Dijo Bunny.

 _"Sí"_ Contesto el albino _"Pero mejor me apresuro"_ Intento levantarse pero rápidamente Tooth lo empujo a la cama. _"Heyyyy"_

 _"¿A dónde crees que vas?"_

 _"Me siento mejor"_

 _"Jack"_ Lo regaño Tooth con tono serio. _"Tienes que quedarte"_

 _"Pe-"_ Se detuvo al ver la cara de advertencia de Tooth _"Aj… Bien"_ Acepto a regañadientes. En ese momento de verdad que se sintió frustrado al ver como Bunny sonreía ante la situación, al parecer, esto le daba gracia y no tardaría en lanzar algún comentario.

 _"Tranquilo Frosty, estoy seguro que te vas a divertir. Digo, no pareciste tener mucho problema esta semana"_ Y ahí estaba, como siempre no podía callar. El sí o sí tenía que argumentar.

Jack le lanzo una mirada de odio y ambos se sostuvieron las miradas un momento, Bunny con sonrisa desafiante y el espíritu con odio, al momento la expresión del chico se suavizo y le devolvió la misma sonrisa desafiante.

 _"Claro Bunny, me voy a divertir, tenlo por sentado"_ Cómo haría, no tenía idea, pero encontraría la forma, eso era seguro, él era Jack Frost, espíritu del invierno y guardián de la diversión, no se quedaría allí a aburrirse durante quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Jamie jamás se imaginaria un Jack Frost quieto, tranquilo y sentado sin hacer nada, de seguro eso le parecería algo imposible.

Un momento… ¡Jamie! Con todo lo sucedido se le había olvidado, el niño debía estar realmente preocupado. La idea lo golpeo en la mente y su expresión se le transformo a una horrorizada.

 _"¿Y Jamie?"_ Soltó de golpe _"¿Dónde está? ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Le hicieron algo a él? ¿Y los demás niños? Yo-"_

 _"Ya"_ Dijo Tooth poniendo sus manos en los hombros del muchacho _"Tranquilo Jack, todo está bien. En cuanto te trajimos Meme fue con él y le dijo que estabas bien, pero no entro en detalles con lo sucedido o de tu estado"_

El espíritu sintió un repentino golpe de alivio y sintió que toda la preocupación que llevaba encima caía al suelo. Cuando lo dejaran levantarse iría con Jamie y le mostraría que estaba bien, pero además sabía perfectamente que tenía que buscar al CAMEB, no podían seguir sueltos por ahí, corría el riesgo de que le hicieran daño a los niños y que lo volvieran a secuestrar para terminar con lo empezado…

 ** _Bueno… esto es diferente a los capítulos anteriores, es más relajado, por así decirlo._**

 ** _Supuse que después de tanta trama y angustia y tortura sería bueno cambiar un poco los aires. Perdón por haberme tardado en actualizar pero como ya les dije tenía varios trabajos prácticos que hacer para a escuela: Química, matemática, lengua, música, tecnología…_**

 ** _Hayyy (suspiro) bueno… espero le haya gustado este capítulo y chau, espero no tardarme tanto en subir el siguiente._**


	6. Pesadillas

**_Holaaaaaa, al fin puedo publicar y emmmmm ¿Qué digo? No tengo excusa. Soy un desastre, soy vaga, pero bueno a intentar que no vuelva a ocurrir. Aquí hay otro cap. Disfruten…_**

 ** _Los personajes pertenecen a El Origen de los Guardianes, si alguno no es de la película es invención mía._**

Las llamas crecían a su alrededor, el bosque se quemaba y los arboles incendiados parecían gritar por ayuda. Los animales corrían por su vida sin importar que, y él debía hacer lo mismo. Era una carrera contra el tiempo y el rojo ardiente a su alrededor.

En un árbol en llamas un tronco a lo alto crujió y cayó al piso justo en frente suyo, el susto lo hizo tropezar y caer de espaldas al suelo, entonces pudo ver la masacre del lugar. El fuego consumía los árboles y la luna había desaparecido en un mar de cenizas, las estrellas, el cielo azul, no había nada.

Se levantó y continúo su carrera, las chispas que saltaban del fuego le quemaban las manos, pero peor se sentía saber que el hogar de miles de animales era destruido por él. Volvió a tropezar y rodo sobre su cuerpo para esquivar un tronco incendiado que caía.

 _"Alto"_ La voz, esa voz que conocía perfectamente lo obligo a ir más rápido ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba corriendo? El tiempo que llevaba ahí le parecía infinito. Tenía que encontrar su salida aunque eso no haría nada por el bosque en llamas.

 _"Haaaaa_ g _"_ Un dolor recorrió su espalda, seguido por el ardor y una caída al suelo. Cerró los ojos, gimió, y se llevó las manos a la espalda, justo en el centro. No quería ver lo que pasaba a su alrededor, simplemente no quería ver. Se obligó a abrir los ojos y todo lo que vio era rojo, un charco de hirviente sangre a su alrededor, su sudadera se había desteñido y estaba cubierta por ese horrible color. Se llevó las manos en frente para verlas y estaban igual.

En medio de un océano rojo sangre y punzadas de dolor en su espalda intento levantarse, pero repentinamente sintió un agarre en su brazo que lo obligo a darse la vuelta y se encontró con dos ojos, rojos como la sangre a su alrededor, como el fuego que todo lo consumía.

 _"¿A dónde crees que vas?"_

" _Haaaaa_ " Repentinamente Jack abrió los ojos y se sentó pegando un grito. Aún seguía en su habitación del polo. Solo había sido una pesadilla. Se llevó las manos al rostro al sentir algo húmedo caer por sus mejillas, estaba llorando. La pesadilla había sido tan real, el dolor, las llamas, la culpa, todo. ¿Cómo podía sentir dolor en un sueño?

Una parte de él se sintió aliviada porque esos árboles quemándose y los animales huyendo solo habían sido producto de su imaginación. Pero la otra parte de él, tenía la respiración agitada y no lograba volver a la realidad. Intentaba calmarse y consolarse, pero las imágenes se seguían repitiendo en su mente una y otra vez. Mas lagrimas se le derramaban y no lo podía controlar, se abrazó las piernas y escondió su cabeza buscando consuelo.

Al final decidió levantarse, no quería seguir en aquella oscura habitación. Al salir de su cuarto y con su cayado firmemente agarrado, miro a ambos lados del pasillo, estaba vacío, no había nadie. Eso lo tranquilizo bastante porque quería decir que no despertó a nadie con sus gritos.

Jack camino por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a la cocina, se sirvió un poco de leche y se fue caminando hasta el salón de las reuniones, allí se sentó en el mismo lugar en la ventana, de cuando Pitch había matado a Meme, a ver la luna, no era la primera vez que soñaba algo así desde el 'accidente'. Las pesadillas eran cada vez más frecuentes y los guardianes intentaban tranquilizarlo diciéndole que justamente eran eso, pesadillas; pero para el eran tan reales y no le gustaba para nada despertarlos en medio de la noche con sus gritos.

 _"Jack"_ El oír su nombre lo volvió de sus pensamientos y se giro a ver a quien lo llamo. Allí estaba Norte y parecía preocupado.

 _"Hola Norte"_ Le dijo para luego volver su vista a la luna.

 _"¿Pasa algo?"_ Pregunto el ruso acercándose más al albino.

 _"No"_ Respondió restándole importancia.

 _"Jack"_

El chico suspiro frustrado _"¿Qué?"_ Dijo impaciente y volviendo su vista al ruso frente a él.

 _"¿Qué pasa?"_

 _"Nada"_ Se estaba impacientando.

 _"No digas que nada Jack"_

 _"Pe-"_

 _"Nada de peros"_ Le advirtió. _"¿Qué pasa?"_

 _"Nada…solo l-lo usual"_ Su última palabra fue dicha en un susurro y las imágenes de las pesadillas volvieron a pasar por su mente; lo que lo llevo a abrazarse las piernas con fuerza y encogerse. De pronto sintió una pesada mano caer en su espalda.

 _"No fue real Jack. Todo está bien"_ Lo quiso calmar el ruso.

 _"NO Norte, nada está bien. Hace semanas que todo es igual."_

 _"Jack… podemos ayudarte si-"_

 _"Nadie puede ayudarme"_ Su declaración dejo congelado al hombre frente a él. Y todo fue silencio por un rato…

 _"Me voy a dormir"_ Declaro por fin el albino rompiendo la ausencia de sonido. _"Generalmente no vuelvo a tener pesadillas la segunda vez"_ Tras decir estas palabras, en un tono frio y carente de emmocion, se paro y se fue, sin ponerle mucha atención al pasmado Norte que dejaba atrás.

Al llegar a su cuarto Jack se quedo mirando la cama como si no supiera lo que era o que debía hacer. Finalmente se decidió rendido por el sueño y se recostó, el cansancio le gano y en cuanto cerró los ojos se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente cuando se despertó se froto los ojos con ambas manos, el cuerpo entero le dolía. Levantarse de la cama fue verdaderamente un reto para el joven espíritu. Tomo su cayado y se dirigió al salón de las reuniones donde ya todos debían de estar. La noche había sido terrible, a pesar de que, en la segunda vez que se fue a dormir, no tuvo pesadillas, durante toda la noche continuamente se despertaba por el miedo de volver a soñar con su secuestro, además, no se había despegado de su cayado, durmió agarrándolo por miedo de que los psicópatas que intentaron matarlo volvieran y eso lo había dejado verdaderamente adolorido.

Al llegar al salón sus compañeros rápidamente se callaron, el silencio inundo el lugar y las miradas se fueron al espíritu del invierno que poco y nada le intereso ser el centro de atención. Jack tenía una expresión ida, a pesar de estar consciente de todas las miradas a su alrededor, bajo sus ojos tenia enormes ojeras y su rostro estaba grisáceo, no tanto como Pitch pero casi. Sin darles más atención de la necesaria a los guardianes, Jack se dirigió a la misma ventana donde estuvo en la noche anterior, tomo asiento y miro el horizonte. En cuanto se sentó rápidamente el murmullo creció en la habitación y los guardianes volvieron a empezar con su charla.

 _"Lo ven, lo ven, está peor. Yo ya sabía que algo andaba mal pero anoche lo comprobé"_ Les dijo Norte en un susurro.

 _"No está peor, esta pésimo, se ve terrible"_ Lo secundo Bunny.

 _"¿Qué hacemos?"_ Les pregunto Tooth con su tono recargado de angustia _"El pobrecito la ha de estar pasando terrible"_

 _"Si"_ Concordó Bunny _"¿Qué le estará pasando?"_

Los cuatro guardianes estaban en ronda discutiendo que hacer, bueno en realidad solo tres de ellos discutían. Meme tenia la perfecta solución al problema, sin embargo, como siempre, nadie le prestaba atención. Pegaba saltos para alcanzar su altura o los molestaba con arena de sueño para atraer su atención, pero sus compañeros solo lo ignoraban o sacudían sus manos apartando la arena como si fuese una mosca. Entonces Sandy arto de que no le dieran atención recurrió al viejo truco del duende. Tomo a uno de ellos y lo zamarreo haciendo sonar el cascabel y llamando su atención.

Los tres se detuvieron de su charla y miraron al guardián de los sueños, este les mostro una imágenes en su cabeza de Jack siendo capturado y ellos salvándole.

 _"Pero eso ya paso"_ Dijo Bunny, y con eso se gano que Meme le pegara en la cabeza con un martillo de arena _"Auuuuuu, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué haces eso?"_ Sandy rápidamente se volteo a ver a Jack, el chico seguía con la vista perdida en el horizonte, generalmente, frente a algo como lo que Sandy acababa de hacer a Bunny, el chico habría empezado a llorar de la risa y hacerle bromas y molestarlo, pero no parecía estar interesado en lo que sucedía esta vez.

Los tres al ver que Jack no reaccionaba intercambiaron miradas de preocupación. _"¿Qué deberíamos hacer?"_ Pregunto Bunny.

Meme les mostro la imagen de los 12 encapuchados y luego golpeo su puño dos veces con su mano y una expresión de furia en su rustro. Al instante los tres comprendieron de inmediato lo que el hombrecito quería. Su plan era acabar con ellos de una vez para que Jack supiera que estaba seguro. Los cuatro estaban de acuerdo con aquel plan y se dirigieron a donde estaba el chico.

En cuanto llegaron a su lado, Jack no les prestó atención alguna, solo siguió con su mirada en el horizonte. Tooth se aclaro la voz para llamarlo, el chico de inmediato volteo a verla y luego volvió su vista a la ventana. Al menos ahora sabía que estaban allí.

 _"Jack"_ Dijo Tooth _"T-tenemos que hablar contigo"_ Declaro lo más seria que pudo.

 _"¿De...?"_ Pregunto el albino sin un dejo de interés en la voz.

 _"De lo que pasa"_

 _"¿Y qué pasa?"_ Pregunto ausente. La pregunta hizo enojar a Bunny y desconcertó a los demás.

 _"¿Cómo que qué pasa?"_ Grito Bunny _"Niño te estamos hablando"_ Jack siguió con su vista fija en la ventana, la noche que había pasado había sido tan mala que no le permitía pensar con claridad y parecía estar durmiendo despierto, además, las otras noches recargadas de pesadillas no ayudaban en nada. Bunny perdió todo gramo de paciencia con el chico ¿Cómo se atrevía a ignorarlos de ese modo? El Pooka tomo al espíritu por el hombro y lo dio vuelta para que los mirara. _"Tenemos. Que. Hablar. Contigo"_

Jack solo lo miro y Bunny prosiguió _"Ya sabemos cómo hacer para ayudarte"_

 _"Que directo"_ Dijo irónicamente el albino, tuvo intención de darse la vuelta de nuevo, pero antes de volver a posar la vista en el paisaje, Bunny lo volvió a girar.

 _"Vamos a ir por esos tipos y acabaremos con esto de una vez"_

 _"Suerte con ello"_ Nadie podía creer el poco interés que Jack le daba a la situación. Pero no era su culpa, el sueño lo tenía hecho un zombi sin emociones, y Meme lo sabía, lo que lo hacía el que más lo comprendía allí, o el unico que lo hacia.

 _"¿Suerte con ello?"_ Pregunto Bunny _"¿A qué te refieres con eso?"_

 _"No va a ser fácil"_ Respondió Jack cruzándose de brazo y apoyándose en la ventana.

 _"Claro que no será fácil. Pero lo haremos"_

 _"Bien… ¿Cuándo empezamos?"_

 _"Tú no iras a ningún lado"_

 _"Tendré que ir si quieren que en verdad crea que la situación acabo"_ La respuesta los impresiono a todos, hasta a Meme, generalmente el chico haría un puchero para que lo dejaran ir y torturaría su paciencia hasta que aceptaran, pero esta vez…

… solo argumento a favor suyo como si nada. El silencio rondo en el salón por un tiempo, tanto que se empezó a volver incomodo.

 _"Y a todo esto"_ Dijo por fin Jack _"¿De dónde tanto interés al tema?"_

 _"Aunque no lo creas Frosty, a nosotros también nos gustaría tener una noche de sueño completo sin ser despertados por tus gritos"_

 _"Bien…"_ Dijo Jack sin ponerle atención a seguir con una pelea, lo cual los volvió a impresionar a todos, se debería de haber desatado en ese momento otra de las típicas peleas entre Jack y Bunny, pero no paso, simplemente no paso y fue porque Jack no quiso. _"Ahora respondan a mi pregunta ¿Cuándo salimos?"_

 _"Ahora"_ Declaro Bunny _"No voy a soportar más tus gritos en la noche"_ A esto le agrego una media sonrisa desafiante para iniciar una pelea. Pero Jack solo lo miro y se levanto de su lugar.

 _"Bien"_ Dijo _"Vamos"_ Y salió en dirección al garaje donde estaba el trineo sin esperar la típica y entusiasmada vos de Norte cuando ordenaba ir allí.

El chico en verdad estaba raro, el no era así, siempre que tenía la oportunidad de pelear con Bunny o burlarse de él lo hacía, pero desde lo ocurrido parecía ser que nada le importaba, lo cual los preocupaba a todos. Ese definitivamente no era _su_ Jack, su niño divertido, alegre, activo, curioso, bromista… ya no estaba ahí, y lo querían recuperar, lo tenían que recuperar.

 ** _Fin de este cap, espero haya gustado voy a intentar actualizar mañana o el lunes, pero no prometo nada. Gracias por leer._**

 ** _Chao…_**


	7. volver a ser yo

**_Volviiiii._**

 ** _Si ya se dije que tal vez actualizaría el domingo o lunes, pero fue solo un tal vez, aunque me pase un poquito de la fecha. Pero bueno, no es mi culpa es que a Don inspiración se le ocurrió renunciar y dejarme como reemplazo a Don bloqueo. Tenía tantas ideas que no sabía cómo continuar._**

 ** _Pero tranquilos Don Inspiración fue re contratado. Bueno mejor ya no los entretengo._**

 ** _El Origen de los Guardianes pertenece a Dream Works, yo solo hago esta historia por diversión, si algún personaje de aquí no aparece en la peli es invención mía._**

El gélido viento era como una caricia en el pálido, y ahora grisáceo, rostro del espíritu del invierno. Cerró los ojos y tomo una profunda bocanada de aire, en verdad se sentía bien y de cierto modo lo ayudaba para no quedarse dormido en el trineo.

El paisaje nevado era…simplemente hermoso, ya extrañaba los días en los que solía volar y causar avalanchas por el polo o dejar un rastro de hielo solido en la nieve y deslizarse por el. Esos juegos que tanto lo divertían y que lo llenaban de alegría, a pesar de estar solo. El siempre fue así, alegre, bromista, juguetón, divertido y más. ¿Qué le había pasado? Todo ese tiempo se había estado portando como un zombi sin emociones. Definitivamente extrañaba las bromas, los juegos, las peleas con Bunny, todo. ¿Qué había estado haciendo? El era Jack Frost, un espíritu alegre y guardián de la diversión, no podía deprimirse, esa era una increíble cualidad que poseía, solía buscarle el lado bueno a todo, no dejarse llevar por la tristeza y eso era lo que había estado asiendo, había dejado de ser él, pero ya no, las penas, remordimientos, malos recuerdos, miedos, todo… se quedaba atrás.

Una sonrisa adorno su rostro, tan diminuta que nadie se percato de ello, de un momento a otro el color de su cara se torno, del gris en el que había estado, al pálido, pero brillante, típico de Jack Frost, estaba volviendo a ser él.

Jack desvió la mirada del paisaje, para encontrarse al lado suyo a un Pooka agarrado con uñas y dientes a la vieja madera del trineo y con una expresión de fobia total. Al verlo la sonrisa se le hizo más grande y picara, en esas dos semanas, que se había dejado llevar por la melancolía y pesadillas, de seguro habían pasado ocasiones en las que tuvo la perfecta oportunidad de burlársele y las desaprovecho, pero esta sí que no la dejaría ir.

 _"¿Qué pasa colita de algodón? El gran Pooka guerrero le tiene miedo a un poco de altura"_ El comentario los dejos estupefactos a todos, sin embargo, al ver que el tono de su piel había vuelto a ser el común y una picara sonrisa adornaba su rostro, todos entendieron que el chico había vuelto a ser él. Bueno… casi todos, Bunny había estado dos semanas intentando pelear con el muchacho y ahora de repente le saltaba con esto. _"Wau, parece que sí, y ahora resulta que del miedo olvidaste como hablar"_

Bunny reacciono rápido, no podía, ahora que el chico había vuelto a ser el, quedarse sin palabras al momento de pelear.

 _"¿Miedo? No conozco esa palabra Frostbite"_

 _"¿En cerio? Las marcas de uñas en el trineo no dicen lo mismo"_

 _"¿Y ahora hablas con la madera? Wau, de verdad estas mal, hay que ayudarte pronto"_

 _"No pensé que le tuvieras miedo a las alturas. Digo, los canguros saltan alto"_ Con esto Jack se gano una mirada de puro odio de parte del Pooka, y la pelea siguió y siguió y parecía nunca acabar.

 _"Inmaduro"_ Espeto Bunny

 _"Aburrido"_ Le devolvió Jack

 _"Descerebrado"_

 _"Canguro"_

 _"Invisible"_

 _"Idiota"_

 _"Disculpa compañero pero definitivamente tú conoces el significado de esa palabra. Estas frente a un Pooka muy inteligente"_

 _"Idiota"_ Repitió el albino con su típica media sonrisa.

 _"Inteligente"_ Alego Bunny (refiriéndose a si mismo obvio)

 _"Idiota"_

 _"Inteligente"_

 _"Idiota"_

 _"Inteligente"_

 _"Idiota"_

 _"Inteligente"_

 _"Idiota"_

 _"Inteligente"_

 _"Gracias"_

Bunny callo de golpe y el silencio sucumbió el lugar, mientras Jack lo miraba con una sonrisa triunfante.

 _"JA JA JA JA"_ La risa de Norte, seguido por Tooth y Sandy, lleno el vacio en el que habían quedado. Bunny tenía una expresión de total sorpresa como si no entendiera lo que pasaba. Y Jack se sentía él mismo de nuevo, estaba completo y acompaño a los otros tres guardianes en las risotadas asía el conejo de pascua que los miraba con odio.

 _"Bueno ya…"_ Les gritaba _"Ni que fuera tan gracioso"_

 _"JA JA JA JA S-si l-lo es"_ Dijo Norte _"D-de verdad q-que probaste ser muy inteligente Bunny. JA JA JA JA"_ Y las risas volvieron a crecer.

Al lado del conejo estaba Sandy agarrándose el estomago con ambas manos y riendo, en frente Tooth arrodillada en el suelo y Norte, con las riendas de los renos en manos y riendo a carcajadas, tanto que de vez en cuando el trineo se desviaba un poco.

Las bromas, los insultos y las risas siguieron hasta que llegaron al bosque de Burgéss, una vez allí todos callaron de golpe y observaron el lugar. El trineo se detuvo no muy lejos de donde habían secuestrado a Jack y al bajar todos se le quedaron mirando al entorno expectantes y alertas. Caminaron un poco y el espíritu del invierno logro divisar la vieja casucha de madera, pero… había algo diferente. La casa parecía más destruida que la última vez que la vio, había algunos árboles tirados en el suelo y signos de que una batalla, o algo parecido, había ocurrido, y definitivamente no era la que los guardianes tuvieron con los extraños encapuchados.

 _"¿Qué paso aquí?"_ Dijo Bunny sin recibir respuesta, al parecer todos se hacían la misma pregunta.

 _"Haay"_ Un leve quejido se escucho y de inmediato los guardianes se pusieron alertas. Todo fue silencio durante unos minutos, un silencio que los mantenía expectantes, de esos en los que no sabes cuándo, de pronto, una amenaza saltara de entre las sombras, listo para atacar. El quejido se volvió a escuchar y esta vez se pudo diferenciar de donde venia, al parecer los ruidos provenían de la vieja casa ahora quemada. Lentamente los guardianes se acercaron, al llegar a la puerta se miraron entre si, pidiéndole mentalmente al otro que fuera el primero en abrirla.

Despacio Jack se acerco un poco más y con la mano temblándole, empujo la vieja madera, y esta se abrió lentamente con rechinido. Con una profunda bocanada de aire el joven espíritu se armo de valor y entro, seguido por los guardianes. Estaba alerta, el cayado apuntaba a todo y su mirada pasaba de una cosa a la otra, tratando de divisar en medio de la oscuridad al emisor de los ruidos que habían escuchado.

 _"Mmmm"_ Al escucharlo de vuelta, los cinco se dieron vuelta rápidamente y vieron, que entre la oscuridad, en una esquina había alguien hecho un ovillo.

 _"Sandy"_ Dijo Norte y el nombrado rápidamente entendió la orden. Un hilo de arena dorada y brillante alumbro el lugar, entonces se pudo distinguir quien más los acompañaba.

Jack sintió como casi se le detenía el corazón al ver allí a la mujer, que más que nadie, lo había torturado. A pesar de todo tenia la capucha puesta, pero parecía sangrar y no darse cuenta de su presencia. Jack dio un mínimo paso hacia ella, pero con tal acción, la madera a sus pies rechino y la mujer se percato de que no estaba sola, así se asusto y retrocedió alarmada chocando contra la pared y quejándose por el dolor. Al correrse, la capucha que cubría su rostro se le salió, dejando ver su cara. Ella tenía los ojos marrón oscuro, casi negros, un pelo del mismo color y que le llegaba a los hombros. Los seis se quedaron mirando un rato, nadie parecía querer decir una palabra.

 _"¿Qué quieren?"_ Espeto aquella mujer, y a pesar de sus heridas, lo dijo como un gruñido, enojada.

 _"Yo…"_ Dijo Jack titubeante _"Emmm… ¿Qué paso?"_ La mujer lo miro con odio y luego corrió la vista al suelo.

 _"Si vinieron aquí a deshacerse de mi, háganlo de una vez"_ Insinuó sin sentimiento, a lo que los cinco guardianes quedaron sorprendidos.

 _"¿Y los demás?"_ Pregunto Jack, a lo que la mujer apretó la mandíbula y callo. Jack suspiro frustrado, gracias a ellos cada noche tenía pesadillas, y cada día, corría el riesgo de volver a ser capturado. Él había ido allí a acabar con la situación de una vez y ahora se encontraba en un laberinto con más preguntas, se merecía sus respuestas y si ella se las podía dar, entonces tenía que hacerlo.

El joven espíritu se sentó en la vieja de madera, en frente de la mujer, y sus compañeros lo miraron estupefactos. _"¿Cómo te llamas?"_ Pregunto como si ella fuera una persona cualquiera, que solo estuviera allí y ambos quisiesen conocerse.

Al igual que los cuatro guardianes, la chica miro extrañada al joven que tenía en frente. _"Marlene"_ Respondió simplemente. Jack asintió vacilante mirando el suelo. ¿Qué pretenda el chico? Era la pregunta en la mente de todos. _"Bueno…"_ Volvió a hablar la mujer _"Me llamaba Marlene"_

 _"¿Y qué paso?"_ Pregunto curioso el chico, a lo que los demás lo miraron mas extrañados ¿Acaso no recordaba lo que esa mujer le había hecho pasar?

 _"C-cuando me uní con el CA- con ellos"_ Se corrigió _"Yo… ellos dejaron de llamarme por mi nombre, en realidad hace mucho que no lo decía"_

 _"¿Y por qué hicieron eso?"_

" _Shaoran dijo que tenía que olvidarme de mi vida como una simple artesana y dejarle paso a la nueva como una de ellos"_

 _"¿Quién es Shaoran?"_

 _"¿Quién te parece? Quien inicio con todo"_

 _"Ha. Su líder"_

 _"Exacto"_

 _"¿Y lo hiciste? Olvidarte de todo"_

 _"Creo que si… o no, más bien solo lo ignore"_

 _"Entiendo…"_ Dijo vacilante el joven espíritu _"¿Y por qué te detuviste al decir CAMEB?"_

 _"Porque ya no existe"_ Marlene miro a Jack y este solo espero a que continuara _"¿De verdad quieres que te cuente?"_ El joven espíritu asintió y ella suspiro rendida. _"Bien…"_

 _La noche que te fuiste, Shaoran estaba furioso, maldecía, nos insultaba, gritaba, daba órdenes innecesarias, pero eso no era nada, se asemejaba bastante a su carácter natural, solo que cada arbusto o árbol que tenia al lado se incendiaba de la nada, eso mismo es lo que le paso a esta casa, los demás y yo nos tomábamos el trabajo de apagar sus desastres._

 _Así estuvo más o menos unos tres días, hasta que una tarde solo se metió aquí y no salió, todos nos preguntábamos que hacía, el día transcurría y el no aparecía, llego la noche y tampoco salió. A la mañana siguiente la puerta se abrió de golpe y el salió hecho un desastre, apestaba, tenia ojeras y estaba más irritable de lo común. Nos llamo para que nos reuniéramos y recuerdo lo que nos dijo como si hubiera sido ayer._

 _"No tengo tiempo para juegos de niñas" Nos grito "El chico escapo y nuestro tiempo se acaba. No admito cobardes, será una tarea de por demás difícil y no puedo andar detrás de niñitas lloronas, así que quien se quiera bajar de la misión que hable ahora, después ya no habrá marcha atrás" Cada uno de nosotros se mantuvo fiel y no deserto, o eso pensaba…_

 _En realidad, estoy segura que más de uno quiso hacerlo, pero tenía miedo, miedo de lo que el psicópata de Shaoran pudiera hacerle, así que nadie hablo, todos callamos. Pero que tonta fui, no me di cuenta de lo que pasaba, al no hablar y desertar, cada uno de nosotros estaba sellando su propio destino. _

_Al terminar con la "reunión", en los días siguientes más de uno de nosotros fue desapareciendo, el primero fue Gastón, se adentro en el bosque a cazar y no volvió, así le siguieron los demás hasta que solo quedamos seis. Shaoran estaba furioso, nos decía que no nos atreviéramos a traicionarlo. Y yo me tome muy en serio sus palabras, no lo traicionaría ni permitiría que uno más de nosotros lo traicionara, así que me puse alerta, los vigilaba a todos, a tal punto que llegue a seguirlos si salían de caza por el bosque y el día que hice eso, la verdad me dio una fuerte cachetada. Entendí que nadie había traicionado a Shaoran, el nos traicionaba a nosotros._

 _Presencie como el maldito bastardo mataba a Dylan y le quitaba su magia haciéndose más poderoso de lo que ya debía ser con la cantidad de nosotros que había matado. Me escondí entre los arbustos para que no me viera, pero fue demasiado tarde, me vio y sabía que yo lo había presenciado todo. Así que corrí lo más rápido que pude a avisarle los otros tres que quedaban, tal vez entre los cuatro lo pudiéramos derrotar o llegaría a tiempo para que huyéramos._

 _Desgraciadamente el maldito me alcanzo y me ataco por la espalda, rodé por el suelo y me defendí de sus ataques pero yo estaba demasiado herida y el era más fuerte, sabía que moriría, por lo que, como pude, logre levantarme y esconderme detrás de un árbol, hice un hechizo y una espesa neblina cubrió el lugar, dándome la ventaja para escapar, pero mientras lo hacía caí y entonces lo volví a ver detrás de mí y grite, grite como nunca y alerte a mis compañeros, que de inmediato llegaron a ayudarme._

 _Sin embargo, entre los tres no pudieron vencerlo y el maldito los mato quedándose con su magia, yo logre esconderme entre el bosque y a él no parecí importarle porque solo me dejo, debió de suponer que yo no valía la pena, después de todo estaba herida, el ya tenía la magia de todos mis compañeros y yo moriría de inmediato._

 _En cuanto se fue de la escena, me acerque a esta casa y me metí adentro, aquí encontré un viejo libro y entendí que era lo que lo había mantenido esas 24 horas aquí metido antes de que comenzaran las desapariciones. Al leerlo me di cuenta que sin duda era de magia negra, hablaba de cómo poseer la magia de otros brujos o…_

 _Inmortales…_

 _"Jack…"_ Dijo Marlene llamando la atención del joven y los guardianes que también se habían sentado a escuchar la historia _"Debes cuidarte, ahora más que nunca, ese libro decía como poseer la magia de un inmortal sin la necesidad de que la luna de sangre este presente. Toma"_ Marlene le tendió el libro al joven guardián y este lo miro vacilante, sin saber exactamente qué hacer. _"Hazme un favor y acaba con Shaoran" _Jack tomo el viejo libro y miro expectante la portada de este, el cuero viejo y desgastado.

 _"¿Y por qué deberíamos confiar en ti?"_ Dijo Bunny.

 _"Porque Shaoran acabo con mis amigos, acabo con la vida que yo tenía antes de esto. La idea de seguir consumiendo la magia de las brujas fue suya, siempre, yo no quería, pero me convenció que solo así lograríamos un 'mundo mejor', sin darme cuenta el poder también me consumió y me convertí en lo que soy ahora. Pero lo peor es que el maldito también acabo con migo, con mi nombre. Yo quiero lo mismo que ustedes, acabar con el bastardo de una vez, yo ya no puedo, pero ustedes si y si quieren que Jack siga con vida deberán hacerlo" _

Los cinco se quedaron callados un momento, procesando la información que acababan de recibir.

 _"Haggg"_ El quejido los devolvió de sus pensamientos y vieron como la chica se retorcía del dolor, y la sangre corría de una herida que tenía en su estomago, su rostro se volvía pálido y la respiración se le agitaba. _"Confió en que podrán"_ Tras decir esas palabras Marlene cerró los ojos, inclinado su cabeza muerta y mágicamente desapareció, dejando unos pequeños polvos donde antes había estado su cuerpo.

 **_Y Fin de este capítulo, esperemos que a Don Inspiración no se le ocurra volver a renunciar. Espero les haya gustado este cap. Que pasen linda tarde como yo que no tengo clases YUPYYY. No tengo excusa para no seguir escribiéndoles el día de hoy. Je je .  
_ _CHAU_**


	8. Plan de ataque

**_Holaaaaa…_**

 ** _Volví, aunque para luego irme. Pero no se asusten, no abandono la historia es que justo hoy 18/10/16 a las 22:00 Hs me voy de viaje con la escuela y no regreso hasta el sábado. Como sabrán no voy a poder escribir allí, pero puedo llevar el teléfono así que voy a ver si logro plasmar mis ideas allí y luego al llegar a mi casa escribirlas. Pero no prometo una pronta actualización, ya que, también tengo que llegar del viaje y ponerme a estudiar para una evaluación de química y otra de tecnología._**

 ** _Ha si antes de que se me olvide. La historia de cómo Marlene fue traicionada por Shaoran estaba demasiado junta por así decirlo. No habían puntos y aparte y los diálogos no se separaron y etc. El punto es que fue un error de fanfiction, pero al verlo lo arregle. Así que si alguien no pudo leerlo por lo junto que todo estaba o no lo quedo en claro, ahora saben que ya pueden. _**

**_Bueno sin más preámbulos aquí está este cap que no me acuerdo cuanto tardo en llegar._**

 ** _POSDATA: Lo que está en negrita son los pensamientos._**

 ** _Los personajes pertenecen al Origen de los Guardianes, yo solo hago esta historia por diversión. Si algún personaje no pertenece a esta es invención mía._**

La muerte de Marlene, un libro que decía como obtener la inmortalidad y el poder y un Psicópata poderoso, con mas sed de poder e inmortalidad, que estaba desaparecido. Definitivamente los guardianes no estaban en una buena posición, tenían que planear lo que iban a hacer con detenimiento. ¿En qué momento les había pasado todo eso?

El guardián de la diversión estaba sentado en su cama con un viejo libro en manos, con sus dedos acariciaba la vieja portada marrón de este. ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer? ¿Leerlo? Llevaba media hora solo mirándolo sin saber qué hacer, no sabía si era por el hecho de que le daba miedo abrirlo y leer su contenido o porque no tenía permitido tenerlo, ya que los guardianes le prohibieron tomarlo, o porque en realidad no sabía qué hacer.

La verdad no se le había sido difícil tomarlo sin que lo vieran. Después de la muerte de Marlene todos se subieron callados al trineo y regresaron, al llegar fueron a la oficina de Norte, y de inmediato comenzó una charla de lo que debían y no hacer.

 _"Ni siquiera sabemos donde esta"_ Dijo Bunny _"Si se ha vuelto tan poderoso como nos dijo Malena-"_

 _"Marlene"_ Lo corrigió Jack

 _"Da igual el nombre, lo importante es que ahora podría estar en cualquier parte. No podemos arriesgarnos a buscarlo y que nos vea sin un plan o saber que tan fuerte se ha hecho"_

 _"Podría enviar a mis haditas"_ Sugirió Tooth.

 _"No"_ Dijo Norte _"Ellas deben encargarse de la recolección de dientes, con todo lo sucedido la han descuidado bastante"_

Y la charla siguió y siguió sin que se pudiera elaborar ningún plan. Normalmente si en una junta los guardianes solo repetían lo mismo todo el tiempo, Jack dejaría de prestar atención, porque simplemente no valía la pena repetirlo y escucharlo diez veces en cinco minutos, y eso mismo estaba haciendo ahora, solo que esta vez el tenía un debate interno sobre el que hacer.

 ** _Podríamos buscarlo individualmente cada uno_. ** Pensaba Jack. **_No, eso sería demasiado peligroso. Hayyyy, acaso esto no tiene solución, ojala hubiera una forma de encontrarlo sin que nosotros nos pusiéramos en riesgo de ser vistos, sin que tuviéramos que salir de aqu-. Un momento… eres un genio Jackson, el libro._**

Ante su repentina idea, Jack tomo el libro que tenía en frente, y cuando lo estaba abriendo…

PLAF

Se cerro de golpe, pero no por arte de magia del dichoso libro, sino porque un Pooka lo había visto y se apresuro a cerrarlo.

 _"¿Qué crees que haces?"_ Lo regaño Bunny

 _"Yo…emmm…yo…"_

 _"Tu, lo ibas a abrir"_

 _"Aquí puede haber algo que nos ayude"_

 _"Magia negra niño"_ Dijo Bunny mientras tomaba el libro y lo guardaba en el cajón de un mueble donde Norte tenía algunas herramientas _"¿Qué otra cosa habría?"_

La discusión siguió sin novedades, solo repetían lo que ya todos sabían. Las horas pasaban y no tenían nada planeado. La noche llego y todos estaban cansados, había sido un día largo.

 _"Vete a dormir"_ Le ordeno Bunny a Jack de un momento para el otro.

 _"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"_

 _"Ya es tarde"_

 _"Son las diez"_

 _"Estas cansado. Ve a dormir"_

 _"No tengo sueño y no puedes ordenarme que hacer y qué no hacer"_

 _"Bunny, si Jack no tiene sueño-"_ Estaba diciendo Tooth, pero se interrumpió a si misma cuando vio la mirada del Pooka, no era de advertencia o enojo, sino de complicidad, quería decirles algo y no podía con el muchacho ahí. _"Aunque, fue un día largo, tal vez sea mejor que te vayas a dormir Jack"_

El joven espíritu se quedo viéndola congelado, hace un segundo estaba de su lado y ahora ella cambiaba repentinamente de opinión.

 _"Pero…"_ Iba a quejarse

 _"Por favor"_ Lo interrumpió Tooth.

Jack suspiro rendido sabiendo que no tenia escapatoria y se fue a su habitacion. ¿Qué era eso que ellos querían hablar y no querían que él supiera? Porque Jack sabia, que había algo de lo cual querían charlar y el no debía escuchar. Pero quería saber, quería ayudar y no quería quedarse con los brazos cruzados sin hacer nada. Sabía que la mejor forma de solucionarlo todo era con el libro, pero si no lo dejaban leerlo como haría. Con esas ideas en la cabeza, Jack, que había estado solo mirando el techo de su habitación tirado en la cama, se levanto y se encamino al estudio.

Al llegar se quedo quieto frente a la puerta, la abrió un poco, mínimamente, he intento escuchar lo que decían.

 _"Se va a enojar cuando lo sepa"_ Decía la voz de Norte.

 _"Es por su bien"_ Argumento Bunny.

 ** _¿Quién, el bien de quien? ¿De qué hablan?_** Se preguntaba Jack

 _"No le va a gustar, pero es por su bien"_ Seguía diciendo Bunny

 ** _¿El bien de quien?_** Se preguntaba el espíritu **_Bha, no importa, mejor me preocupo luego._**

Lentamente Jack abrió la puerta un poco más y pudo ver a los cuatro guardianes discutiendo, concentrados en sus cosas. Despacio, cuidando no hacer ni el mas mínimo sonido, el espíritu abrió la puerta, solo lo suficiente para entrar el. El mueble donde Bunny guardo el libro estaba a unos metros a su derecha. Se acercaba apoyado en la pared, mirándolos y rogando que no lo vieran.

 _"Para con esto"_ Dijo Tooth, a lo que Jack se quedo petrificado en su lugar. _"Y si no nos perdona"_

 _"¿Qué prefieres Tooth? Que este murto o se enoje con nosotros"_ Argumento Bunny.

Parecían hablar de algo interesante, y Jack tenía curiosidad, pero no podía quedarse mucho tiempo, el riesgo de que lo vieran era enorme.

El chico siguió con su recorrido apoyado en la pared, hasta que choco con el mueble, abrió el cajón donde debía estar el libro y tal era su suerte que al parecer, Bunny no se había preocupado en cerrarlo o no se dio cuenta, no importaba, eran detalles menores. El espíritu tomo el libro con cuidado, se fue del estudio sin ser visto y volvió a su cuarto.

Y allí estaba, sentado en su cama, hace media hora mirándolo. " _LOS SECRETOS DE LA MAGIA"_ Decía el titulo. Jack suspiro; el objetivo principal había sido robarlo para leerlo, pero ahora que lo tenía en sus manos, no estaba tan seguro o no sabía qué hacer. Tantas preguntas y tal vez, solo tal vez, el libro le daría las respuestas o lo ayudaría a encontrarlas o… tal vez nada.

Hayyyyy, tantas preguntas y dudas y- **_Al diablo._** Se dijo Jack. Abrió el libro y comenzó a leer.

Mientras, en el estudio de Norte, cuatro guardianes tenían un debate entre ellos, no sobre el plan sino de cierto integrante de su familia.

 _"Todo esto comenzó por él"_ Dijo Bunny _"Ya vimos lo que casi le hacen, él será el objetivo principal, no puede ir con nosotros. Miren, sé que no les gusta la idea de dejarlo y que de seguro se sentirá excluido, pero es por él, si nuestro trabajo es proteger a los niños entonces debemos hacerlo con él. Porque al fin y al cabo es lo que es"_

 _"Bunny tiene razón"_ Dijo Norte _"Si Jack fuera con nosotros correría demasiado peligro"_

Tooth y Sandy no parecían muy convencidos. Y los otros dos guardianes se dieron cuenta.

 _"Es por su bien"_ Repitió Bunny

 _"Pero… ¿Y si nos odia por eso?"_ Dijo Tooth preocupada.

 _"No nos va a odiar"_ Los tranquilizo Bunny.

 _"Es cierto"_ Lo secundo Norte _"Jack no es así, puede que este enojado un tiempo, pero luego nos perdonaría"_

 _"¿Y porque sabemos que nos perdonaría debemos aprovecharnos y excluirlo de esto?"_

 _"No lo estaríamos excluyendo"_ Dijo Bunny _"Lo estamos protegiendo"_

Sandy hizo sobre su cabeza a un Jack solo y sobre él un reloj con el tiempo pasando rápido.

 _"Lo sé Sandy, sé que ha estado demasiado tiempo solo y yo tampoco quiero que se vuelva a sentir así. No es lo que quiero, pero lo que sí quiero es que este bien. Se lo explicaremos, le diremos por qué no puede ir con nosotros, si sabe que lo hacemos porque nos da miedo que algo le suceda no debería sentirse solo"_

Tooth y Sandy intercambiaron miradas de duda, para luego, a regañadientes, dar un leve asentimiento.

En tanto, Jack estaba en su cuarto sumido en el libro sin saber lo que le esperaba.

Al parecer aquel libro no solo tenía magia negra como había supuesto Bunny, sino que explicaba los distintos tipos de magia, el por qué del humo cuando moría una bruja, lo que significaban los colores y…

…La historia del CAMEB ¿Cómo era eso posible? Al parecer quien escribió el libro sabia de ellos. Wau, aquí habían más secretos de los que Jack se imaginaba, y este caso tenia mas misterios de los que pensaba.

El espíritu siguió pasando las hojas, la historia del CAMEB estaba totalmente detallada en aquellas páginas, como si el autor lo hubiera visto todo en persona.

Jack siguió leyendo sin darse cuenta de que tan rápido corría el tiempo, el sueño que en algún momento sintió, porque aunque odiaba admitirlo Bunny tenía razón en que estaba cansado, había desaparecido. Pero unos pasos fuera de su habitación lo sacaron del mundo en que estaba sumido. El espíritu levanto la vista y vio como una sombra se detenía delante de la puerta. Rápidamente apago la luz de la lámpara, que estaba sobre la meza de luz al lado de la cama, y se acostó fingiendo estar dormido, guardando el libro bajo la almohada. En ese momento Bunny entro y lo vio ahí 'dormido', se acerco a él y lo tapo bien con las colchas. Pero, por algún motivo no se iba, solo lo miraba. Se sentía mal por lo que harían en cuanto tuvieran un plan, sabía que Jack, de una u otra forma, se sentiría mal y tendría miedo por ellos, pero ni modo, al fin y al cabo solo cumplían las reglas de una familia, PROTEGERCE y con esta también venia AMARCE, ya que ese afán de cuidarlo constantemente no provenía de pena o culpa, sino del amor que sentían al chico.

Así, por más que le doliera lo que le harían, Bunny salió de la habitación.

En cuanto Jack sintió la puerta cerrarse, abrió los ojos y se fijo la hora en un reloj de la mesa de luz, 3:15 decía. Era tarde, y pensar que deberían ser como las diez y media cuando empezó a leer el libro. En ese momento el sueño lo ataco de golpe, dejo caer su cabeza sobre la almohada y sintió como los ojos se le cerraban y se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó pesadamente, no tenía ganas de levantarse. Ahora en verdad se arrepentía de haberse quedado leyendo el libro hasta tan tarde. Y lo peor es que no podía quedarse un ratito más en la cama, si se quedaba demasiado tiempo lo irían a levantar. Pesadamente el espíritu se sentó en su cama frotándose los ojos. Se levanto encaminándose a la cocina donde desayunaban cada mañana juntos. Cuando llego a la puerta de la cocina, estaba a punto de abrirla cuando…

 _"Tal vez Jack tenga razón en que deberíamos usar el libro"_ Decía la voz de Tooth.

 _"¿Qué?"_ Gritaba Bunny _"¿Acaso estás loca?, allí solo hay magia negra, y nosotros no utilizamos eso"_

 _"Pero Bunny, no lo sabemos, tal vez habrá algo que nos sirva, y si no es así, entonces lo dejamos y no lo utilizamos"_

Bunny suspiro _"Bien… supongo que sería bueno utilizarlo todo a nuestro alcance."_

Escuchar esto fue más que suficiente para Jack, de inmediato voló a su habitación y tomo el libro, de ahí se encamino al taller, ni siquiera utilizo el ascensor, voló por el conducto de este, y al llegar a la entrada del taller se detuvo en seco al ver a la cantidad de yetis trabajando. Si lo veían sería demasiado sospechoso. Como pudo se escabullo entre los yetis y los juguetes, llego a la oficina, guardo el libro y se fue de la misma forma sin ser visto. Al regresar a la puerta de la cocina, como si nada entro y se sirvió algo de leche. Entre todos charlaron un poco y rieron, olvidándose por un rato de todos los problemas que los rodeaban.

 _"Ha Jack"_ Dijo Tooth.

 _"¿Qué?"_ Pregunto con la boca llena de comida.

 _"Después de pensarlo un poco, decidimos que tienes razón. Podríamos utilizar el libro"_ A pesar de ya saberlo, Jack fingió sorpresa atragantándose con las galletas y tragándolas pesadamente.

 _"¿Qué?"_ Pregunto sorprendido y recuperando el aliento.

 _"Lo que oíste"_ Dijo Tooth _"Pensamos que utilizar el libro sería buena idea"_

 _"¿Y colita de algodón lo acepto?"_

 _"Oye"_ Se quejo Bunny _"Te recuerdo que aun no sabemos lo que nos encontraremos en ese libro. Tu brillante idea Frostbite, podría ser un fracaso"_

 _"Bien, ¿Qué tan seguro estas? ¿Apostamos?"_ Pregunto, seguro de ganar.

Jack y Bunny se estrecharon la mano cerrando el pacto, y todos se dirigieron al estudio. En el camino, Jack, se imaginaba lo que podría pedirle al conejo. Además no estaba haciendo trampa por haber leído el libro antes, el solo… tenía una ventaja, por así llamarle. Ellos solo apostaron de si serviría o no, y jamás dijeron que no podían haberlo leído antes.

Al llegar a la oficina, todos se sentaron en la mesa y Norte se dirigió al mueble y busco el libro. Al sentarse con sus compañeros lo abrió y todos lo empezaron a ver. Pasaban las hojas rápido viendo el titulo de cada cosa. Y Jack lo recordaba todo y un montón de información viajaba a su mente recordando lo que había leído. _Historia del CAMEB, Los colores de la magia, Pociones, Luna de sangre._ Todos y cada uno de los títulos que Jack recordaba junto con lo que decían; pero a lo más importante, a lo que en realidad les serviría aun no llegaban. Y Bunny ya se hacía a la idea de lo que haría el chico por perder esa apuesta.

 _"¿Lo ves Frosty? Todo esto es lo que ya sabemos"_ Dijo Bunny.

 _"¡Alto!"_ Dijo Jack a Norte, haciendo que este se detuviera _"Ahí"_ El espíritu tomo el libro y busco la pagina, que ya habían pasado, que le señalo a Norte. _"Perfecto, ¿Lo ves Bunny?"_ El chico les mostro el titulo de la hoja. " _ABSORCION DE MAGIA"_ Leyó el titulo _"Justo lo que necesitamos saber"_

Bunny se quedo petrificado en su lugar viendo la hoja con los ojos como platos y todas las demás miradas estaban sobre él.

 _"JA JA JA"_ La risa de Norte estallo en el lugar, seguido de los demás guardianes, lo cual devolvió a Bunny de su trance y los miro con odio a todos. _"¿Y Jack? ¿Qué planeas?"_ Todos callaron para mirar al chico que parecía pensativo, hasta que una sonrisa maliciosa adorno su rostro y miro a Bunny.

 _"Bueno…"_ Dijo el chico _"Creo que los yetis necesitan ayuda juntando LO QUE HACEN los renos. ¿No es así Norte?"_ Las risas volvieron a estallar y Bunny tenía los ojos como platos, imaginando lo que tendría que hacer.

 _"NO, no, no y NO"_ Grito "Ni sueñen que voy a juntar caca de reno. Ni en un millón de años niño, estas mal si piensas que lo haré"

 _"Fue un trato Bunny, tendrás que cumplirlo"_

 _"¿O qué?"_

 _"Creo que a la marmota le gustaría pasar mucho tiempo contigo Bunny. Ya que son tan amigos"_ Dijo el joven.

Ante esto la mirada de Bunny se agrando aun mas, para luego salir de la oficina murmurando algo de los adolescentes de hoy y lo insoportable que es la marmota.

 _"Mocoso presumido"_ Refunfuñaba Bunny.

 _"Ya Bunny"_ Decía Norte _"No se va a acabar el mundo"_

 _"Que ni sueñe el chico que esto se hará costumbre. Y que ni se les ocurra a ninguno de ustedes sacarme una foto o grabarme mientras lo hago"_

 _"Esa es una buena idea"_

 _"Ni lo pienses Norte"_

Ambos guardianes estaban en la cocina y Bunny llevaba más o menos 20 minutos quejándose de Jack. Tooth y Meme tenían que salir a hacer su trabajo y Jack se había ido a jugar con los niños de Burgéss al mismo tiempo en que los otros dos guardianes salieron.

 _"Mejor cambiemos de tema"_ Propuso Bunny.

 _"Bien, ¿D_ e qué quieres hablar _?"_

 _"No perdamos más tiempo he ideemos un plan, que lo necesitamos urgente"_

Norte suspiro pesadamente para luego decir _"Bien, según el libro. Shaoran se ha hecho más fuerte al poseer la magia de sus compañeros, pero eso no le sirve de nada, aun es mortal. Extrayendo la esencia de Jack se quedaría con sus poderes he inmortalidad."_

 _"Muy bien"_ Dijo Bunny _"Con un buen plan de ataque podríamos vencerlo. Además, como tú acabas de decir, lo que él tiene es la magia de sus compañeros. Ya los vencimos una vez cuando eran doce. Ahora siendo uno, haremos igual."_

Bunny y Norte planearon detenidamente lo que harían. Teniendo en cuenta todo, desde lo leído, hasta la ausencia de cierto espíritu del invierno.

 _"Perfecto. Así haremos"_ Dijo Bunny.

 _"¿Así harán para qué?"_ Pregunto Jack que acababa de llegar. Ambos guardianes. Bunny y Norte, se quedaron viéndole congelados. _"Oigan. Chicos ¿Qué pasa? Parece que han visto a un fantasma"_ Dijo despreocupado mientras se serbia un vaso de leche.

 _"Yo…emmm, nosotros…"_ Decía Bunny titubeante _"Mas bien ¿qué te pasa a ti?"_

 _"¿A mí? A mi nada, ¿Por qué?"_

 _"Solo son las ocho. Nunca llegas tan temprano Frosty"_

 _"Ya sé. Estoy apagado. Creo que hace mucho que no hago nada."_

Norte y Bunny se rieron ante su comentario y la cara del pobre chico.

 _"El hambre me gano rápido y vine. Así que espero que tengan más comida"_

Bunny, Jack y Norte se quedaron charlando un poco y comiendo unas galletas. Hasta que a las diez llegaran Meme y Tooth para la cena. Aunque ellos tenían mucho trabajo repartiendo sueños o con la recolección de dientes, ahora que eran una familia se las arreglaban para verse seguido y en las noches, siempre, a las diez comían juntos. La hora se hizo y Tooth y Meme entraron en la cocina. La cena transcurrió sin muchas novedades, solo contaron lo que hicieron en su día, Jack y Bunny pelearon un poco y el espíritu se le burlaba por lo que tendría que hacer por perder la apuesta. Hasta, que llego el momento de ponerse serios y Bunny y Norte decidieron contarles lo que habían planeado.

 _"Vamos a necesitar algunos yetis"_ Explicaba Bunny _"El plan es rodearlo y que no tenga escapatoria. Como bien dice el libro, la magia tiene sus desventajas y es que necesita de concentración y energía. Es muy sencillo, si no tiene por donde escapar, se desesperara, lo que lo llevara a poner en juego su concentración. Con ello su magia fallara y lo atacaremos hasta agotarlo. Luego lo encadenaremos con cadenas de cobre para bloquear la magia y lo enviaremos a la prisión"_

 _"Tooth, tu y Meme lo atacaran de frente"_ Decía Norte _"Bunny por la derecha, yo por la izquierda y los yetis por detrás. Cuando ya esté distraído o ya no pueda seguir luchando lo encadenamos"_

 _"¿Y yo que hago?"_ Pregunto Jack despreocupado esperando la orden.

Los cuatro guardianes intercambiaron miradas de nerviosismo y el espíritu del invierno se dio cuenta, con lo que se alarmo un poco, notando algo extraño y que le ocultaban sus compañeros.

 _"¿Q-que pasa?"_

 _"Veras Jack"_ Empezó a decir Tooth de manera entre cortada _"No… creemos conveniente que tu…vengas"_

 _"¿Qué?"_ Pregunto alarmado.

 _"Mira Frosty"_ Siguió Bunny _"Tú fuiste y eres el objetivo principal, por lo cual creemos que eso te pondría en demasiado peligro si vienes"_

 _"¡Pero yo tengo que ir!"_

 _"No Jack. No tienes"_

 _"Si Bunny. Una vez ya les dije que si yo no veía como la situación acababa entonces no lo creería"_

 _"Y lo veras Jack. Una vez que lo capturemos y sea encarcelado te levaremos para que lo veas"_

 _"Pero-"_

 _"Nada de peros"_

Jack se levanto furiosos de su silla _"Yo voy a ir"._

 _"NO Jack, no lo harás"_ Contesto Bunny parándose de su lugar y enfrentándolo.

 _"¿Por qué?"_

 _"Jack creemos que es mejor si no vas"_ Dijo Tooth de forma calmada, también parándose y mirando al chico con dulzura.

 _"Jack tenemos motivos"_ Dijo Norte. Todos los guardianes estaban parados mirando al muchacho esperando a que entendiera.

 _"Jack"_ Dijo Tooth _"Si tu vas, serás el objetivo principal, podría pasarte algo."_

 _"Y eso es justo lo que no queremos"_ Termino de decir Norte.

 _"Pero aquí no estoy solo yo. También están los niños y se supone que protegerlos es nuestro deber"_

 _"Y eso haremos. Pero tú no iras"_ Dijo Bunny.

 _"Por favor"_ Suplico Jack.

 _"Jack"_ Dijo Bunny acercándose al chico y tomándolo por los hombros _"Prefiero que te me sigas burlando o me saques fotos cumpliendo con la apuesta eternamente. A perderte allá"_

 _"Jack, si lo hacemos es para cuidarte y si te cuidamos es porque te amamos"_ Dijo Tooth _"Y no queremos que nada te pase"_

Jack los miro suplicando esperando a que cambiaran de opinión. Pero no, nada paso. Entonces agacho la cabeza rendido sabiendo que no lo dejarían ir. Entendía que lo hicieran porque lo amaban y querían protegerlo, pero no era justo, él quería ir, tenía que ir.

 ** _Y Fin de este cap. Como ya les dije no sé cuándo será la próxima actualización._**

 ** _Pero quiero agradecer a_** ** _: Nelly y jackeline Arely por sus hermosos reviews que me inspiran a continuar. De verdad agradezco que les guste la historia. Y a vale6722 por agregarla a sus favoritos. De verdad gracias. Es hermoso saber que a alguien le gusta tu historia._**

 ** _Y aprovecho para avisar que nos acercamos al final, aunque desgraciadamente me tarde bastaaaaaaante en actualizar. Perdón, espero este cap les haya gustado. Ademas cualquier error tambien perdon, estoy muy apurada.  
_**

 ** _CHAU_**


	9. Misterios

Capítulo 9: Misterios

Y ahí estaban todos los guardianes preparándose para la batalla contra Shaoran. Bueno… todos menos uno. Jack estaba sentado en la ventana de su cuarto, enojado, mirando el paisaje nevado.

No era justo, no era justo y NO. ERA. JUSTO.

Él quería ir.

El espíritu se había despertado temprano ese día, por todos los ruidos que sus compañeros hacían preparando sus cosas. La noche anterior se había enterado que no podría ir a la batalla, definitivamente no estaba de buen humor. ¿Tenían que hacer tanto ruido? Estaba dormido plácidamente, en el sueño más profundo que jamás hubiese tenido y ahí, ELLOS llegaban a despertarlo con sus gritos y el ruido de sus cosas moviéndose, todo para prepararse a ir a una lucha a la cual EL NO IRIA.

La ira lo carcomía por dentro. Cada vez que pensaba en su situación tenía ganas de levantarse de su asiento, destruir su cuarto y darle una bofetada a cada uno hasta que reaccionaran y aceptaran que lo NECESITABAN allí y si o si él tenía que ir.

Jack aumento el agarre en su cayado, a tal punto que sus nudillos se pusieron demasiado blancos. Y la astillosa madera amenazaba con lastimarlo. Definitivamente tenía que hacer algo para calmar su ira o terminaría quebrando su cayado, destruyendo su habitación, golpeando a alguien o quien sabe qué, pero en cualquier caso el final sería igual…

…DESASTROSO.

Los guardianes habían acordado salir en la noche. Por lo que sabían, para hacer el ritual, Shaoran necesitaba de un lugar aislado de la sociedad, donde tuviera una gran fuente de agua cerca y la presencia de la luna en todo su esplendor. Por lo que un claro en el bosque sería lo más obvio. Y después de investigar un poco encontraron que, no muy lejos del lugar donde lo vieron por última vez, había un extenso bosque verdoso con un rio que le pasaba en medio. Era perfecto.

 _"¡Phil! ¿Terminaste de pulir mis espadas?"_ Grito Norte. A lo que a Jack le hirvió la sangre de la ira. Y apretó más el agarre en el cayado (si es que eso era posible).

El día transcurrió entre gritos, órdenes y los golpes de cosas que caían… aunque, más bien el día de cuatro guardianes transcurrió así. El espíritu estaba ajeno a todo ello, solo escuchaba el caos que era el lugar y se enfurecía con cada cosa. Estaba en extremo irritable.

Y el colmo de toda la situación era que lo tendrían vigilado los yetis que se quedaran, lo seguirían a sol y a sombra. También otros tendrían rodeado todo el taller por fuera para asegurarse que no escapara.

Y de vez en cuando en toda la mañana y tarde, alguno de los guardianes se acercaba a la habitación del chico para ofrecerle algo de comer o de beber, ya que no había salido en todo el día, y él les respondía con un profundo silencio o un gruñido. Con lo cual inmediatamente salían sin decir palabra alguna.

" _Frostbeat_ " Dijo Bunny abriendo lentamente la puerta de la habitación.

Jack le respondió con un "Mmmm" que le salió muy en forma de gruñido.

 _"Emmmm. Yo…Nosotros, ya nos vamos"_

 _"¿No era que se iban a la noche?"_ Pregunto sin atisbo de interés.

 _"Pensamos que sería mejor ir unas horas antes de que oscurezca para recorrer el lugar y preparar trampas"_

 _"¿Algo más?"_

Bunny suspiro por el "desinterés" y la inconfundible ira que mostraba el chico. Estaba disponiéndose a irse pero algo lo detuvo; tenía que intentarlo una vez más. No podía irse dejándolo así de enojado, tenía que intentar hacerlo entender.

Bunny se acercó lentamente quedando junto a él y solo hubo silencio por unos minutos.

 _"Jack…"_ Silencio _"Yo… solo quiero que entiendas que todo esto lo hacemos por ti. Nos da miedo que algo te pase. Si la situación fuera otra no dudaríamos en dejarte ir, pero… no es así"_

Jack siguió guardando silencio y apretando aún más el agarre en su cayado. Lo cual no pasó desapercibido para el Pooka, que en cuanto lo vio se preocupó de que se lastimara.

 _"Jack suelta eso. Te vas a lastimar"_ Dijo tomando el brazo del chico e intentando soltar sus dedos del objeto. _"Jack por favor"_ Pero el espíritu no cedía, al contrario aumentaba aún más su agarre frente a cada intento de Bunny _"Jack, ¡Jack!"_ Grito entre intento e intento. "¡Jack!" Volvió a gritar y esta vez el nombrado soltó el cayado de repente, el cual cayó con un golpe seco en el piso. El espíritu bajo su cabeza encapuchada y la giro al paisaje nevado.

Bunny tomo al chico de los brazos y lo volteo para que lo viera, pero este mantenía su vista fija en el suelo, con el flequillo cubriéndole el rostro. _"Jack"_ Susurro levantándole el rostro para que lo mirara. Al verlo el chico tenía los ojos rojos, pero no tenía ni una lágrima, o rastro de ella.

Bunny se sentó a su lado y lo abrazo. Así se quedaron un largo rato en un profundo silencio que luego el espíritu rompió.

 _"Por favor"_ Susurro.

Y Bunny no necesitaba más para saber a qué se debía la súplica. En esas dos palabras Jack le suplicaba que no fueran, que lo dejaran ir con ellos, y le decía que tenía miedo porque algo les pasara.

 _"Todo va a estar bien"_ Dijo apretándolo más contra si y tratando de convencerlo a él y a sí mismo. De un momento para el otro Bunny sintió un olor impregnar el aire: Sangre.

Eso era lo que sentía. Al bajar la mirada pudo ver que en la mano, donde antes Jack había sujetado el cayado con gran fuerza, estaba cubierta con sangre por el agarre al objeto.

 _"Jack"_ Dijo soltándolo y tomándole la mano para examinarla. Por la cara que puso el chico, ni él se había dado cuenta. En el momento en que soltó su cayado lo hizo inconscientemente al sentir un fuerte dolor, pero jamás se habría imaginado que en si era eso.

Bunny rápidamente busco algo de agua oxigenada y unas vendas y en un dos por tres Jack estaba curado. Al terminar solo le dedico una mirada, le revolvió el cabello con una media sonrisa y se fue.

Desde la ventana de su cuarto Jack podía ver el trineo alejarse, el portal abriéndose y a los cuatro guardianes desapareciendo.

 ** _"¿Y ahora qué?"_ ** Era la pregunta que invadía su mente. Los guardianes se habían ido y él estaba en su cuarto, no solo asustado por lo que pasara allí, sino también aburrido, preocupado, enojado, impaciente y mil cosas más que ni él lograba definir que eran.

El espíritu pasó de estar sentado en la ventana a estar recostado en su cama, en el suelo, de nuevo en la ventana, sentado en la mesa de luz, flotando en el aire, etcétera.

 _"Pero que aburrido"_ Dijo mirando el techo recostado en el piso. Tenía que haber algo que el pudiese hacer. Entonces al levantarse vio el libro en la cama. Bueno… al fin y al cabo aun no lo terminaba de leer. Se sentó en la ventana con el libro en mano y comenzó su lectura.

 _ABSORCION DE MAGIA_

 _Este rito permite a una persona absolver la magia de alguien más y con ello, las cualidades que este tenga. Pero es demasiado peligroso ya que la magia y las cualidades de alguien son suyas por una razón y si otro las posee a la fuerza podría no lograr controlarlas. Por eso es importante que la magia a absorber se divida para terminar con dos puntos de anclaje._

 _Este rito es necesario realizarlo en un lugar con una gran fuente de vida. Ya que la magia es natural y en un lugar urbanizado, donde la naturaleza ha cambiado, esto no funcionaria. También ha de estar presente la luna, porque es un claro símbolo de magia y su brillo es prueba de ello. Cuanto más brillante este es porque hay más magia suya en la Tierra esa noche._

 _La persona a la que se le valla a quitar su poder, debe de estar viva durante el ritual y después, ya que es la fuente de la magia y si esta muere la magia también._

 _Sin embargo, yo recomiendo no implementar este hechizo, ya que, como dije antes, la magia pertenece a esta persona por una razón y quien la absorba podría sufrir efectos secundarios…_

¿Qué? ¿Había leído bien? Este libro era narrado como por _alguien._ Yo recomiendo\- Como dije antes. 

Era raro. Parecía más como si se lo contara a si mismo en lugar de a alguien más.

 _…quien la absorba podría sufrir efectos secundarios, para evitar esto, lo mejor sería no implementar el hechizo, pero si se hace igual, creo que se tendría que utilizar un "transmisor de magia", en otras palabras, un objeto que haya pertenecido a la persona a la que se le quito la magia, que haya estado en sumo contacto con él o ella y su poder._

Ante esto, Jack no pudo evitar mirar su cayado. Siempre al lado de él. Nunca lo dejaba, sobre todo después de que Pitch lo tomo y lo rompió.

El espíritu siguió leyendo y cada vez se encontraba con más y más cosas; hechizos, rituales, pociones, debilidades, cualidades, de todo. Pero llegando al final del libro, no pudo evitar alarmarse y extrañarse. Ese libro, al final, se había convertido en una especie de diario para el autor. Había cambiado drásticamente de poseer información sobre la magia a…

 _Esto es horrible, cometí un gran error, al principio esto comenzó para dejar un simple legado de mis conocimientos de magia y sobre el CAMEB, pero… ¡maldición! Que idiota fui. Jamás debí de empezar con esto. Shaoran es, es. No sé cómo decirlo, es un monstruo. Jamás creí conocer a alguien así y para colmo lo estoy ayudando con sus propósitos. El solo quiere mis conocimientos para matar a las brujas, no para ayudarlas a mejorar su técnica y hacer un mundo mejor._

 _Pero no todas son malas. Hay brujas blancas que solo quieren ayudar._

 _Siempre quise saber cómo era allá afuera. Jamás creí con lo que me encontraría cuando Salí. ¡Las queman!, las hacen sufrir y les quitan la magia. Esto es horrible, una masacre._

 _Siento que me estoy volviendo loco ¿Cómo pude ayudar en algo como esto? La masacre que se da allá afuera es, es inimaginable. Y yo estuve ayudando de manera indirecta. Pero ahora que se la verdad ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?_

 _Para ti querido lector el intervalo que hay entre un texto y otro es solo de un punto y aparte para dar inicio a una oración; pero para mí son días, días en la oscuridad de este sótano en el que antes plasmaba mis conocimientos para que no murieran con migo. Para que alguien pudiera hacer un mundo mejor, saber como utilizarlos y cuales utilizar. Pero confié en la persona equivocada. Por eso, estas páginas en las que he plasmado mis emociones solo las podrá leer alguien con el alma de un guardián. Quien solo quiera el bien de la humanidad. Desgraciadamente ya no puedo hacer nada con el resto. Shaoran ya las ha leído y ha aplicado un hechizo para que no se deshagan con el tiempo ni la magia. Por eso tampoco puedo destruir el libro._

 _Las cosas van mal. Creo que Shaoran ya sabe de mi desconfianza hacia él. No se quedara de brazos cruzados, eso tenlo por seguro. No me queda mucho tiempo. Siempre suele venir a verme una hora antes del atardecer para preguntarme con que otro conocimiento puedo deleitarlo. Luego se va, se va con esas horribles "personas" a seguir con esa masacre de mujeres, hombres y niños que posean magia, solo para tenerla ellos. No puede ser. Está entrando. Probablemente estas sean las últimas palabras que escriba en este diario. Como último mensaje antes de mi fin te pido algo querido lector. HAS ALGO. No te quedes de brazos cruzados. No todo es lo que parece. Shaoran puede ser muy engañoso. ¡HAS ALGO!_

Jack quedo petrificado ante tal final. Eso no podía estar pasando. Shaoran es más listo de lo que parece. Seguro sabe que los guardianes van directo a él y tiene un montón de trampas o emboscadas planeadas.

No podía ser. No podía ser.

Y las últimas palabras escritas permanecían en su mente como un eco. "HAS ALGO" "¡HAS ALGO!"

No podía quedarse quieto y de brazos cruzados. No debía quedarse quieto y de brazos cruzados.

Ya no era tanto por él o por el mundo, sino también por el autor de aquel libro; que murió… de quien sabe qué forma tan horrible. Y que lo hizo pensando que tenía la culpa de la masacre que los psicópatas causaban, cuando solo quería ayudar, quería un mundo mejor y pensaba que con la magia, las brujas y brujos podrían hacer algo. Y esa gente inocente quería ayudar. Jack se prometió que haría algo. Haría justicia por el autor del libro y por los inocentes que murieron. Y luego de eso, utilizaría su magia para proteger al mundo de la oscuridad y dedicara su inmortalidad a divertir a niños y adultos. Aumentando la fe de ellos y la magia que todos llevamos dentro.

Pero para dar inicio a esa hermosa visión, primero tenía que burlar a los yetis y escapar de allí.

Jack se encamino a la puerta de su habitación, pero al llegar se encontró con que estaba cerrada. Maldijo por lo bajo y se puso a pensar en un plan. Por suerte tantos años de bromas le habían dado una increíble capacidad para planear y escapar.

 _"¡Phil! ¡Phil!"_ Grito golpeando la puerta desesperado. Los pasos del yeti se escuchaban y el aumentaba la desesperación en sus gritos. _"Apúrate Phil, que tengo que ir al baño"_ El nombrado procedió a abrir la puerta y Jack con suma rapidez lo empujo y salió volando en dirección al baño. Antes de llegar choco con otro yeti y callo sentado al piso, en eso llego Phil corriendo desesperado, ya que creía que el espíritu trataría de escapar. Con los dos yetis allí, Jack prosiguió con su actuación y empujo al que tenía en frente para entrar al baño. Espero un par de minutos para que se lo creyeran, tiro la cadena y salió silbando y más tranquilo.

Phil le puso una mano en el hombro mientras lo empujaba y caminaban a la habitación. Escoltado por ambos yetis, al llegar a la puerta de la habitación, el espíritu se detuvo en seco, observo el cuarto, giro y miro a ambos yetis. _"No quiero entrar"_

Phil se mostró impaciente con el chico. Lo empezó a empujar para hacerlo entrar, entonces, Jack dio un salto librándose del agarre y repitió…

 _"No quiero entrar"_

 _"Gua gula guala gu"_ Dijo Phil en modo de protesta pidiéndole que entrara y no molestara.

 _"Es que estoy aburrido"_

 _"Guala gu"_

 _"¿Cómo que no te importa?"_ El yeti le dio una mirada seria y Jack suspiro.

 _"Hay bien… ¡Si logran atraparme!"_ Tras estas palabras el espíritu salió volando a toda velocidad.

Entre ambos yetis lo empezaron a perseguir por todo el taller. Al ver la situación los demás yetis pensaron que el espíritu trataba de escapar. Pero luego se percataron de que era la actitud normal del muchacho jugueteando por ahí.

Jack voló por todo el taller, tiro algunos juguetes, yetis, muebles. Algunas veces era el quien se caía mientras trataba de no ser atrapado por ambos yetis. En cuanto los canso lo suficiente salió volando por uno de los pasillos a toda velocidad y riendo. Solo se detuvo en frente de una puerta, la abrió y entro al cuarto. En ese lugar Norte tenía un montón de esferas de nieve para transportarse a otros lugares. Tomo un par, de una repisa, rápidamente y salió del lugar a toda velocidad. Entro por otra puerta a una habitación a donde iban todos los juguetes que no sirvieran. Después de un par de minutos la puerta se abrió y Phil seguido del otro yeti lo tomo de su capucha.

 _"¡Oye!"_ Se quejó. Entre ambos lo llevaron a su cuarto y lo dejaron en la puerta mirándolo seriamente y con los brazos cruzados. _"Bueno… tienen que admitir que fue divertido"_ Dijo con las manos en el bolsillo de su sudadera y entrando a su cuarto. Ambos yetis suspiraron y se fueron.

En cuanto entro, Jack saco las esferas de nieve de su bolsillo; eran dos. Una para ir y otra para volver. Las dejo sobre la mesa de luz y con su cayado apunto al piso, haciendo aparecer un enorme bloque, rectangular y de su tamaño, de hielo. Con sumo cuidado pero rápido, lo fue tallando hasta obtener lo que quería. Un Jack Frost de hielo que no se derretía. Admirando su obra, el espíritu la tomo y la puso sobre la cama. Ocultando el material del que estaba hecho con las sabanas. En verdad parecía un Jack dormido esa figura. Podría engañarse a si mismo con ello.

Sin perder más tiempo apago la luz para dar todo el aspecto de que estaba dormido. Tomo las esferas, guardo una en su bolsillo y lanzo otra. Apareciendo así, un portal directo al bosque donde estaban los guardianes. Ya no sabía en qué momento había empezado todo eso. Al principio creía que cuando lo habían capturado, pero ahora entendía que en realidad había empezado mucho antes, con el autor del libro.

Ahora Jack Frost se sumergiera en una nueva aventura junto con los guardianes para salvar al mundo una vez más de la oscuridad…

 ** _Volviiiiiiiiii._**

 ** _Ya los extrañaba, preferí no poner ninguna nota arriba para no entretenerlos y que pudieran empezar a leer. La verdad en cuanto regrese de mi viaje se me sumaron más evoluciones además de las que les nombre. Tuve que estudiar para cada materia con esto de que está cerrando el año. Y el colmo es que perdí mi pen drive donde tenía esta historia. Pero bueno lo encontré y aquí estoy._**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado este fic. Estuve escribiendo toda la tarde para subírselos hoy. (Aunque sea a las 11: 50 de la noche)_**

 ** _Bueno en fin quiero que sepan que tratare de actualizar seguido. Más o menos como antes. Que lo hacía cada tres días o uno por día. Pero no prometo nada._**

 ** _Entre las razones de mi tardanza está el famoso bloqueo. No podía quitarme de la mente Como Entrenar a tu Dragón. Así que escribí esa idea que tenía en mente, la subí y me siento mejor. Parece que esa también gusto :) Al terminar esta historia voy a seguir con esa idea._**

 ** _Y bueno… me voy a dormir. Espero que aun siga alguien allí leyendo esta historia._**

 ** _Bueno gracias por los hermosos comentarios que me inspiran a seguir. Y muchas gracias a Melodiosa por seguir esta historia._**

 ** _Me siento alagada por cada comentario, favorito y seguidor._**

 ** _Chau. Chau_**


	10. Mas y mas misterios

Capítulo 10: Más y más misterios.

Adentrándose en el portal, Jack termino en un bosque; no era muy diferente al de Burgéss, sus árboles eran altos, fuertes y verdes, tenía algo de pasto en algunas partes y en otras, tierra. El único sonido presente era el de los búhos o grillos.

El espíritu del invierno observaba todo a su alrededor, sabía que los guardianes habían colocado trampas por todo el perímetro y de seguro Shaoran también, así que tenía que tener cuidado. Para el poco tiempo de conocerlo sabía que era muy listo, engañoso y calculador. A este hombre le gustaba el elemento sorpresa y verle las dos caras a la moneda.

Jack se acercó a un árbol y se recostó en este. Necesitaba pensar, tenía un mal presentimiento, sabía que algo no andaba bien. A Shaoran le gustaba **_verle las dos caras a la moneda_** … sus movimientos eran engañosos, **_te hacía pensar algo pero era todo lo contrario_.** Tenía que moverse con cuidado.

Esta noche era perfecta para llevar a cabo el ritual, y sin duda el hombre lo sabía, así como sabía que los guardianes irían tras él para frustrar sus planes pero sin Jack Frost. Además era obvio que este iría sin importar que, y que tendrían información sobre él para vencerlo con aquel libro. La pregunta era ¿Por qué Shaoran lo había dejado allí a sabiendas de que con este lo podrían destruir? Además el objeto tenía la historia de su autor y describía a la perfección el lugar donde el rito se debía de llevar a cabo, de una forma que les sería fácil encontrarlo. ¿Acaso ese hombre quería ser encontrado? ¿Pero… para qué?

 **Bueno, ya Jack, tranquilo y… piensa** Se decía en su mente el chico **Vamos por partes; el libro, ¿para que lo dejaría a nuestra merced? Bueno… veamos, con el, nosotros obtendríamos información para encontrarlo y en que consiste todo lo que él quiere lograr y como lo hará. Bueno si nosotros tenemos el libro, entonces él sabe que tomaremos ventaja de ciertas situaciones, por ejemplo… que el cobre anula sus poderes. Ha de saber que tenemos una cadena para eso he ideamos un plan sin fallas, pero con un plan B por si las dudas, que era… Emmmm… era, era…**

 _"¡Maldición ¿porque diablos no me quede a escuchar el plan de respaldo?! Creo que jamás me odie tanto a mí mismo. Si seré idiota."_ Grito, parándose de su lugar y golpeando una roca. _"Auuuu. Maldición ¿Por qué lo hice? Eso dolió, dolió mucho"_ Se quejaba agarrándose su pie y dando saltos, pues no se percató de que tal piedra era un 'poquito' grande (Como hasta su rodilla) como para ser pateada y más estando descalzo. _"Maldición, maldita piedra ¿Quién la manda a ponerse allí? Ha NO, esto no se va a quedar así"_ Dijo Agarrando su cayado y dándose la vuelta apuntando a la piedra…

 _"¿Están seguros que vamos por el camino correcto?"_

 _"Por décima vez Tooth; SI, yo jamás me he perdido y esta no es la excepción"_ Respondió Bunny mientras veía un mapa en sus manos.

" _Lo se Bunny, pero creo que estamos andando en círculos_ "

 _"¿Cómo podrías saber eso? Si aquí todo son árboles, tierra y rocas"_

 _"Bunny… No dudo de tu sentido de la orientación. Pero como Hada de los dientes, yo también lo tengo. Tal vez solo estás cansado. Dame el mapa y nos vamos turnando para guiar el recorrido"_ Dijo ella en tono calmo, tratando de convencer al conejo, extendiendo su brazo para que le diera el mapa.

Bunny solo la miro por unos segundos vacilante, mientras en su cabeza se debatía entre dárselo o no. _"NO"_ Respondió, tal vez en un tono un poco, demasiado, fuerte. A lo que Tooth le dedico una mirada fría y dura. Tal vez el hada de los dientes no estuviera armada ni nada por el estilo. Pero ¿Para qué? Si no lo necesitaba. Bunny, Norte y Sandy lo habían aprendido muy bien en todos los siglos de conocerla y más de una vez la habían subestimado, lo que no había dado por terminado con buenos resultados, para ellos. Por eso el hecho de la contestación que Bunny le dio, no pudo desesperar más a Norte y Sandy. Esto no iba a terminar bien.

Bunny miro a Tooth de la misma forma, desafiante, haciéndole entender que no lo intimidaba. _"¿Tengo que recordarte por qué hacemos esto?"_ Bunny lo pensó un momento, tras escuchar esas palabras. Pero era muy orgulloso y él sabía a la perfección como leer un mapa. Tooth le dedico una mirada más seria y fría. Bunny vacilo y miro a sus otros dos compañeros, que prefirieron no meterse para no salir perjudicados. Entonces de un manotazo, Tooth, le quito el mapa y empezó a guiar el camino, con Bunny refunfuñando por lo bajo tras ella.

Estuvieron caminando un rato, hasta que el ruido de agua corriendo los alerto de que estaban muy cerca del lugar donde se llevaría a cabo todo.

Se acercaron un poco más y lo pudieron ver con más claridad. Era un rio ancho, con una cascada no muy grande y donde esta caía había una piedra larga y plana, desde un extremo a otro del rio, que servía perfectamente para poder cruzarlo, cuando la marea de este no estaba muy alta, mojándote solo hasta un poco más arriba de los tobillos. Luego de esa piedra plana el agua volvía a caer por otra cascada, donde al terminar esta, por fin corría por el resto del rio libremente.

Pero lo más raro y espeluznante de todo era la quietud y el silencio del lugar. Si algo habían aprendido los guardianes en todos sus años es que después de la calma llega la tormenta.

Los cuatro se miraron y con ese intercambio de miradas se lo dijeron todo. Norte saco de su bolsillo una esfera de cristal, al agitarla este brillo. Y tan pronto como este comenzó termino.

 **ooooOOOoooo**

Escondidos entre la maleza se encontraban unos cuantos yetis esperando la señal para ir al punto de encuentro que sería el rio. Cada uno portaba una esfera de cristal esperando la señal de su líder para avanzar sigilosamente. La esfera que cada quien traía con sigo brillo un leve instante indicándoles que era hora de poner en marcha la parte uno de su plan.

Entonces se dividieron. Una parte de ellos se dirigió al rio, mientras que otros se subieron a los árboles, en cada árbol, en total habían dos yetis. Escondidos por si en algún momento Shaoran lograba escapar, entonces ellos saltarían y lo tomarían por sorpresa interceptándolo.

Se podría decir que el grupo que se dirigía al rio estaba más que nervioso, sin embargo con todos los años trabajando en el taller de Santa eso era algo que tenían que saber controlar. Aunque en esta ocasión les fuera sumamente difícil, pues ellos eran la carnada. Tenían que llamar la atención del hombre y distraerlo, mientras los guardines hacían el resto.

Al llegar al lugar del en encuentro se encontraron con todo tal y como habían pensado que estaría; en calma. Se quedaron escondidos entre la maleza para no ser vistos, esperando el momento de la aparición.

20 minutos después todo seguía igual hasta que el viento empezó a soplar fuertemente, meciendo las copas de los árboles. El agua del rio se comenzó a levantar en el centro de la plataforma de piedra, dando la forma de un pequeño tornado de agua. De a poco el viento fue cesando y el agua suspendida en el aire con aquella peculiar forma, desapareció, dejando ver a un hombre joven, parecía tener unos 25 años de edad, de cabello rubio oscuro. Si no se equivocaban esa debía ser la persona que buscaban. Solo que en esta ocasión no traía consigo su típica capucha que impedía verle el rostro.

El hombre estaba quieto y con los ojos cerrados hasta que un rugido proveniente de lo más profundo del bosque sonó, formando en sus labios una sonrisa. _"Ya es la hora"_ Susurro.

Shaoran empezó a caminar por el rio, llego a la cascada y en sus manos, junto algo de agua de esta que tiro al aire, donde las gotas quedaron suspendidas y después de unos segundos empezaron a girar formando un círculo. Este de un momento a otro se tornó rojo y bajo hasta el rio grabándose así en la piedra y el líquido fluyente, con unos signos extraños alrededor.

Evidentemente Shaoran estaba comenzando todo para el rito y este era el momento de atacar. Los yetis avanzaron sigilosamente sabiendo que era el momento de acabar con lo empezado…

 _"Haaaaaaaa"_ esquivando árboles y rocas, internado en el bosque, el espíritu del invierno corría por su vida, mientras era perseguido por un enorme animal hecho de roca...

 _Flash Back_

 _"Maldición, maldita piedra ¿Quién la manda a ponerse allí? Ha NO, esto no se va a quedar así"_ Dijo Agarrando su cayado y dándose la vuelta apuntando a la piedra. Sin embargo al girarse, la piedra ya no estaba allí. _"¿Que? ¿Cómo es posible que…?"_ Decía mientras inspeccionaba el lugar.

Sin embargo sus rodeos y preguntas terminaron al escuchar un gruñido detrás de él. Sintiendo como el corazón se le salía del pecho en cualquier momento, el chico se dio la vuelta encontrándose con dos enormes ojos verdes delante suyo. El enorme animal de piedra se paró haciéndose más grande de lo que en realidad era. Jack retrocedió unos pasos y la criatura avanzo otros, saliendo de la oscuridad de la noche entre los árboles, dejándose ver por el espíritu. Era parecido a un león, solo que más grande y hecho de piedra, con dos gemas verdes en lugar de ojos.

Jack trago saliva y el animal rugió alborotando su cabello. Estaba seguro que tremendo rugido se debió de escucha por todo el bosque.

La bestia levanto una pata con la intención de golpearlo, pero a duras penas Jack logro esquivarlo, cayendo al suelo en el proceso y alejando u cayado de él. Esto el animal lo aprovecho y con su enorme hocico tomo el objeto y con una increíble fuerza lo lanzo lejos. El espíritu veía su preciado cayado caer a una enorme distancia y sin pensarlo dos veces se echó a correr en la dirección en la que fue lanzado, siendo perseguido por la feroz criatura.

 _Fin Flash Back_

Y así se encontraba ahora, corriendo por su vida y por alcanzar su cayado, con el animal pisándole los talones.

 _"Esto me está cansando"_ Mascullo enojado. El chico salto pegando un pie en el tronco de un árbol, impulsándose hacia arriba y cayendo a espaldas de la criatura, la cual al sentir sobre su lomo al chico, comenzó a sacudirse para quitárselo de encima. Jack se sujetaba con uñas y dientes al animal, tenía un plan y este lo ayudaría a concretarlo. En una de las tantas sacudidas, el espíritu se soltó, siendo lanzado al aire en la dirección a la que se estaba dirigiendo.

Más que miedo por la gran altura a la que se encontraba a Jack la situación le divertía, era como cuando volaba a toda velocidad con su cayado en mano, y el viento dándole en el rostro. Pero el momento no le duro mucho ya que de pronto estaba cayendo y rompiendo unas cuantas ramas de los árboles. Sin embargo en el último instante se sostuvo de una rama gruesa antes de golpearse contra el suelo. Jack suspiro de alivio y bajo del árbol, empezando a mirar a todos lados buscando su cayado. Y por fin la suerte le sonreía encontrándolo a unos metros de él. Corrió y lo tomo en las manos, se puso en pose defensiva, listo para cuando llegase la enorme criatura a atacar.

Para lo cual no se tardó ya que en unos minutos de angustia ya lo tenía más cerca. No se encontraban relativamente cera el uno del otro ni tan lejos solo lo suficiente como para verse y distinguirse.

El animal avanzo corriendo en su dirección y el espíritu hizo lo mismo y sin pensarlo dos veces lanzo un rayo de hielo que impacto en el rostro de la bestia, lo cual la enfureció más y le arrojaba arañazos con las patas pero no lograba pegarle. Jack se expulsó al aire y desde ahí le arrojo un ataque de hielo, una vez en tierra le lanzo otro y otro. El animal tenia gran parte de su cuerpo congelado pero eso no lo detuvo. Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba se echó a correr en dirección al chico de ojos azules, este lo esquivo cayendo así en un agujero debajo de un árbol. Mientras que el animal golpeo contra estos, derribando unos cuantos y partiéndose. Dejando como único recuerdo de si un montón de rocas esparcidas por todo el lugar.

El espíritu vio como la criatura se hacía pedazos, entonces decidió que era hora de salir de su escondite. Pero en cuanto se paró y se asomó por el agujero, pudo escuchar un _"Track"_

Y la tierra bajo el literalmente lo trago, haciendo que cayera en un pozo y soltando su cayado en el proceso.

 _"Haaaaaa"_ Gritaba tratando de alcanzarlo para poder volar, aunque el agujero por el que había caído se cerró en cuanto él paso. Intento sostenerse de las paredes de tierra que formaban el orificio por el que caía, sin embargo lo único que consiguió fue unos cuantos raspones. El fondo estaba más y más cerca y pudo escuchar el ruido que hizo su cayado al tocar fondo. _"Esto va a doler"_ Dijo para sí mismo.

Y tal como pensó, de inmediato su cuerpo toco el duro suelo, provocando oleadas de dolor por todo su ser, provocando que se quedara inerte en el lugar en el que cayó.

 _"Eso debió doler"_ Hablo una voz.

La pelea estaba resultando más dura de lo que pensaban, increíblemente el hombre había logrado deshacerse de lo yetis, enviándolos a… quien sabe dónde. Y Norte se escabullo entre el bosque en un momento para pedirles a sus demás ayudantes que aún no salieran de su escondite, solo si él se los pedía.

Tooth había llamado a sus haditas para que los ayudaran en la pelea, pero al igual que los yetis, estas solo desaparecían con un acto de magia por parte de Shaoran.

La situación se estaba volviendo más difícil cada segundo, y lo hizo aún más cundo cuando de la nada aparecieron unas extrañas criaturas hechas de roca, y con la apariencia de un león.

Norte peleaba con una de estas criaturas, lanzaba estocadas con sus espadas a diestra y siniestra, logrando que algunos pedazos de piedra se les salieran.

Tooth las golpeaba con increíble fuerza y hacia que las bestia chocaran entre sí, dejándolas aturdidas.

Sandy había creado algunas criaturas con su arena, que ayudaban a Norte y Tooth y peleaban con las demás criaturas.

Mientras Bunny luchaba con las que tenía en frente, lanzando sus boomerangs, he intentado llegar donde Shaoran, que como muy cobarde solo se quedaba sentado en el agua, en medio del círculo, con las piernas cruzadas y ojos cerrados. A pesar de todo el conejo sabía que este tenía algo que ver en la desaparición de las haditas y yetis…

Su cuerpo se tensó de inmediato al escuchar aquella voz. He inmediatamente tomo su cayado, que estaba tendido a un lado suyo, y se paró, poniéndose en pose defensiva.

 _"¿Quién anda ahí?"_ Exigió el albino. Al no recibir respuesta, el chico hizo brillar su cayado con una luz azul y resplandeciente. Seguido de esto, poso su mano en la punta del objeto y la luz se desvaneció de a poco del objeto para aparecer en forma de esfera en la mano del chico.

Teniendo más claridad en esa extraña caverna, Jack, la estudio con la mirada. Encontrándose con a algo que se movía en frente suyo, pero que notablemente era más bajo que él.

El espíritu se acercó con cautela un par de metros. Y mientras más cerca estaba mejor divisaba que eso que veía no era un 'algo', sino un alguien. El chico chico vio a un hombre joven, de unos 21 años de edad, con pelo negro y ojos marrones, sentado en el suelo, las piernas estiradas, ropa desgastada y encadenado. Inmediatamente bajo su guardia para acercarse más a él, quedando a un metro de distancia el uno del otro.

 _"¿Quién eres?"_ Pregunto más calmado el chico

 _"La pregunta es ¿Quién eres tú y que haces aquí?"_

 _"No tengo porque contestarte si ni siquiera sé quién eres tú"_

 _"Entonces yo tampoco"_

Ambos quedaron sumidos en el silencio, ninguno con la intención de dar el brazo a torcer.

 _"Yo me llamo Deivid, ahora tu contesta a mi pregunta ¿Quién eres tú?"_ Dijo rendido el hombre.

 _"Me llamo Jack Frost"_

 _"Ha entonces eres tú…"_

 _"¿Por qué lo dices como si me conocieras? Nunca te he visto"_

 _"Pero yo he oído hablar mucho sobre ti… Jack Frost. Claro que mi fuente no es muy confiable"_

 _"Shaoran…"_ Dijo pensativo.

 _"Exactamente… Perdón… por mi actitud de hace un momento, entenderás que encerrado aquí no puedo hablar con mucha gente"_

 _"Yo diría que más bien con nadie"_ Comento escrutando el lugar.

 _"Ja ja Si verdad… y Shaoran no es muy conversador que digamos"_

 _"Ni agradable"_ Alego con más calma, sentándose en frente de él con una media sonrisa. _"¿Quién eres tú?"_ Pregunto refiriéndose a algo más que su nombre, pero el hombre solo se quedó callado, mirando el suelo.

 _"Soy… alguien que se merece estar aquí"_ Respondió con lamentación.

 _"¿Y por qué estás aquí… Daivid?"_

 _"Hice algo malo…muy malo"_

 _"Por nada en el mundo pienso alguien se merezca estar aquí"_

 _"Yo sí"_

 _"¿Por qué?"_

 _"Por mi culpa murió mucha gente. Hombres… mujeres y niños"_

 _"¿Por qué lo dices?"_

 _"Por el amor de… niño tu sabes quién soy y que hago aquí"_

 _"Eres el autor"_

 _"Como lo dedujiste"_

 _"Me pareció obvio. Por tu ropa adivino que has pasado mucho tiempo aquí, además te culpas por la muerte de muchas personas, tal cual como en el libro y me pareció que si sabes tanto como parece Shaoran tendría motivos para dejarte con vida"_

 _"Eres observador niño"_

 _"No soy un niño"_ Se quejó haciendo un puchero, inflando los cachetes y cruzándose de brazos; a lo que Deivid solo pudo atinar reírse.

 _"Así solo confirmas lo que digo"_ Entonces Jack relajo su expresión, empezando a reír también. Pasadas la risas, el silencio sucumbió el lugar, ambos perdidos en sus mentes. Uno pensando cómo hacer su pregunta y el otro esperando para responderla.

 _"Veo que tienes muchas dudas chico"_ El espíritu solo asintió con su cabeza, mirando al hombre incitándolo a empezar a contestarlas, sin necesidad de que él preguntara. " _Bien… para empezar te digo que vencerlo será más difícil de lo que tú y tus amigos creen. Para deshacerte de las criaturas de piedra tendrás que destruir las gemas brillantes que tienen en lugar de ojos. Para vencer a Shaoran… no hay mucho que decir. Tendrás que ser inteligente, rápido y atacarlo fuertemente. Que no se lo espere. Pero principalmente tendrás que librarte de su hija_ "

 _"¿Su qué?"_

Después de mucho esfuerzo, Sandy logro destruir a una de las bestias, haciéndola pedazos. Pero inmediatamente como eso sucedió, las piedras esparcidas en el lugar comenzaron a moverse y sin que el guardián de los sueños se lo esperara, todas las partes se juntaron, formando de nueva cuenta a la criatura. Meme se acercó a Norte para advertirlo pero este estaba demasiado ocupado peleando, lo mismo sucedió con Tooth y Bunny.

Entonces entro en escena una criatura más grande que las otras por varios metros, ganándose la atención de todos los presentes. Eran iguales, solo que esta tenia las gemas de los ojos verdes, mientras que las de las demás eran rojas y definitivamente era más grande en todos los sentidos. Pero un detalle de esta bestia los hizo temblar, la criatura tenia pedazos de hielo pegado en algunas partes de su cuerpo. Lo que solo significaba una cosa…

 _"Ja ja ja ¿Les gusta? Es mi preferida"_ Dijo Shaoran en tono burlón, levantándose del agua. _"Cada vez falta menos"_ Declaro mirando el cielo.

 _"Voy a matar a ese mocoso"_ Murmuro entre dientes Bunny. Y con toda la ira que tenía contenida lanzo uno de sus boomerangs al hombre con tal rapidez que le sería prácticamente imposible esquivarlo.

Pero este fue devuelto a su dueño por un rayo que apareció del cielo y sirvió de escudo a Shaoran y de la nada apareció una persona que se posiciono al lado del hombre. Dejando a los cuatro guardianes congelados de la impresión y con una misma pregunta.

¿Cómo era posible que siguiera con vida?

 _"¿Cómo es posible?"_ Grito el espíritu.

 _"Veo que los engaño"_

" _Pero… pero murió_ "

 _"Ya ves que no"_

 _"Tienes que ayudarnos. Por favor"_

 _"¿Estás loco?"_

 _"Por favor"_ Grito el chico.

 _"Niño es inútil. Ni con el hombre de la luna en persona lograrían matarlo y menos con el respaldo que tiene"_

 _"Por favor"_ Volvió a suplicar _"Esto no puede estar pasando"_

 **Mejor tarde que nunca ¿No? Okey y sé que me tarde de lo lindo con este capi… pero espero allá valido la pena.**

 **¿Ya saben quién es esa persona de quien se habla al final? Posiblemente Si, pero bueno es un intento por un poquis de misterio.**

 **PERDON POR LOS HORRORES DE ORTOGRAFIA MI HERMANA ME PESIONA PARA ABANDONAR LA COMPU.**

 **Y ya aprovecho para decir que el prox capi es el final; final, final, FINAL. Y no pienso abandonar la historia. Mi tardanza es por un bloqueo horrible que tuve y me costaba un montón escribir una palabra, pero el bloqueo desapareció y aquí estoy. Espero poder publicar este finde o el siguiente. Y sin más que decir CHAU CHAU.**


	11. LA GRAN AVENTURA LLEGA A SU FIN

**Bueno aquí está el final, y sin más preámbulos los dejo leyendo.**

 **El origen de los guardianes no me pertenece, sino a Dream Works y su autor, los personajes que no aparecen en la peli son de mi invención.**

 _CAPITULO FINAL_

 _"¿Qué haces aquí?"_ Dijo despectivamente Bunny, señalándola con uno de los boomerangs

 _"¿Te sorprende verme?"_ Pregunto la mujer arrogante.

 _"Pero… Como… Tú deberías estar muerta. Nos mentiste y engañaste"_

 _"Como ven es más difícil deshacerse de mi de lo que parece"_

Los cuatro guardianes miraron a la mujer con odio y se dieron cuenta que hasta su plan "B" ahora era inútil en esta situación.

 **OOOOoooOOOO**

 _"Te estoy pidiendo por favor ¿Por qué no quieres ayudar?"_ Grito el espíritu.

 _"¿No entiendes niño que es inútil?"_

 _"Pero si nos unimos-"_

 _"Si nos unimos nos destrozaran"_

 _"¿Cómo puedes ser tan pesimista?"_

 _"¿Chico, acaso no te das cuenta de lo que sucede? TE VAN A MATAR ¿lo entiendes? Si quieres mi ayuda lo único que puedo hacer es darte un concejo: Huye, huye lejos de aquí y procura que no te encuentren. Aprovecha ahora que tienes la oportunidad"_

 _"NO"_

 _"¿Por qué no?"_

Jack se detuvo a pensarlo un momento _"Mi familia"_ Dijo entonces casi en un susurro.

Jack no podía creer lo que escuchaba. El hombre que tenía en frente, en las páginas de un libro se quejaba por sentirse culpable de la muerte de personas inocentes, que tanto decía que quería ayudar a este mundo a mejorar; ahora estaba dejando que se sucumbiera en la oscuridad, maldad y miedo. No lo podía creer.

 _"¿Cómo hago para salir?"_ Pregunto fría y decididamente.

 _"Chico-"_

 _"¿¡Cómo hago para salir!?"_ Grito.

El hombre solo bajo la cabeza negando al ver que no lo podría convencer.

 _"Por donde entraste"_ Respondió rendido.

Jack se alejó unos pasos caminando hacia atrás y miro el agujero en el techo. Entonces, golpeo su cayado contra el suelo y un rayo de hielo golpeo contra la masa de tierra que cerraba el poso, el espíritu miro a Deivid con desprecio y lo apunto con su cayado. Dos rayos fueron disparados, rompiendo las cadenas que lo ataban. El hombre miro perplejo al chico.

 _"Tienes toda a libertad de salir si quieres"_ Dijo, posteriormente apunto el cayado al suelo y formo un arpón de hielo con unas cuantas flechas _"Y de ayudar también"_ El espíritu levanto vuelo a la salida que se dejaba ver y en cuanto llego al límite del pozo y salió de debajo del árbol, respiro el gélido aire, que en ese tiempo que estuvo encerrado, tanto había extrañado.

 **OOOOoooOOOO**

Deivid vio como Jack se marchaba, decidido, dispuesto a todo por salvar a los que ama. Aun cuando tiene la oportunidad de irse; escapar.

Se quedó pensando unos momentos si en verdad o no hacia lo correcto quedándose allí. Cuando de la nada un yeti cae sentado al lado suyo. Ambos se quedaron mirando extrañados de la presencia del otro, entonces aparecen más yetis sentados por toda la caverna, junto con unas cuantas haditas con apariencia de colibrí.

 **OOOOoooOOOO**

Los cuatro guardianes estaban tan sumidos en su sorpresa y procesando lo ocurrido que no notaron cuando Shaoran dio la orden y todos los animales de roca volvieron a atacar. A duras penas cada uno de ellos logro esquivar los manotazos que estos daban tratando de pegarles. Entre esquivada y esquivada quedaron todos juntos de frente al más grande de las bestias. Se pusieron en pose defensiva listos para el ataque.

 _"Marlene ¿Por qué haces esto?"_ Grito Tooth.

 _"Poder, dominación y Poder"_ Dijo Como si nada _"AHORA"_ Grito dando la orden a la criatura para acabar con los cuatro grandes.

El animal de piedra se preparaba para su ataque. Dio un poderoso rugido y golpeo el suelo haciéndolo temblar, levanto una pata para pegarles cuando…

… Un rayo de hielo fue disparado directo a su cara distrayéndolo y en frente de los guardianes Jack descendió.

 _"te dijimos que no vinieras"_ Susurro Bunny

 _"Y yo les dije que no les haría caso"_

 _"Veo que te unes a la fiesta"_ Grito Shaoran _"Muy bien… esto será divertido. Marlene, encárgate"_

Y con una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro la chica avanzo…

 **OOOOoooOOOO**

 _"El chico tiene razón"_ Gritaba Deivid, caminando de un lado a otro por todo el lugar, con la mirada de los yetis y haditas encima suyo. Pensando que el tipo debía estar loco después de tantos años encerrado en la caverna, ya que, no paraba de caminar y mencionar cosas como _"Esto está mal" "Hay que ayudar" "Tengo que ayudar" "No se saldrá con la suya" etc, etc, etc…_

Y balbuceaba cosas que ni ellos entendían, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era la mención de Jack. Él estaba en el taller, encerrado en una habitación y con la vigilancia de duendes y yetis.

 _"¿Cómo hago? ¿Cómo hago? ¡¿Cómo hago?!"_ Grito con las manos en su cabeza, sacándolos de su ensoñación. _"¡No se queden ahí mirando, ustedes también ayuden!"_ inmediatamente tanto yetis como haditas se levantaron de sus lugares y empezaron a correr y volar por la caverna. En definitiva el tipo estaba loco y mejor no hacerlo enojar o podría agarrar su arpón y flechas de hielo y… un momento ¿De hielo? ¿Cómo consiguió un arma de hielo? A no ser que…

EN DEFINITIVA TENIAN QUE SALIR DE AHÍ.

El alboroto aumento y los yetis hablaban entre si buscando una forma de escapar, al igual que las haditas que se empezaron a agrupar y discutían. Cuando uno de los yetis se puso sobre los hombros de otro para llamar la atención del resto, sin embargo se cayó de inmediato, terminando ambos en el piso y sin darse cuenta ese par le dio así una idea a Deivid.

 _"¡Alto!"_ Todos pararon de hacer lo que sea que estaban haciendo para mirar interrogantes al hombre _"Tengo una idea"_

Yetis y haditas se miraron entre si temiendo lo que el loco diría…

 _20 minutos después_

En un oscuro bosque, bajo las gruesas raíces de un árbol se vio una mano salir desde el fondo de un poso. Con mucha fuerza el hombre logro impulsarse hacia arriba y en su espalda llevaba un arpón atado con unas cuantas flechas.

Deivid salió del agujero, para, por primera vez en años, probar el aire fresco, ver las estrellas y la luna adornando el manto azulado de la noche. Se quedó parado un momento apoyado en el grueso tronco para respirar el gélido viento, que llenara sus pulmones y bañara su piel…

 _"Guala gu gualagua ug"_ Entonces miro al pozo y vio a la hilera de yetis parados unos sobre otros, mientras uno le pedía de su ayuda para salir.

 _"Perdón me distraje"_ Dijo dándole la mano y así hicieron con los demás hasta estar todos fuera.

Entonces era hora, Shaoran y Marlene pagarían por el daño causado.

 **OOOOoooOOOO**

La lucha era dura, las criaturas peleaban en grupos y eran demasiados y siempre que lograban destruir una, esta se volvía a formar. Pero de repente Jack recordó lo que dijo Deivid.

 _"Disparen a los ojos"_ Grito.

 _"¿Para qué?"_ Dijo Bunny contrayéndolo, como siempre.

 _"Solo háganlo"_

Jack disparo a los verdes ojos de una de las bestias y esta de inmediato cayó al suelo destruida. Pedazos de piedra que antes había sido la criatura quedaron dispersos por el agua.

Al ver que lo que dijo el muchacho funcionaba los demás guardianes se apresuraron a hacer lo mismo, pero al verse descubiertas, las criaturas se apresuraron a protegerse los ojos y a atacar con más fuerza y enfurecidas que antes.

El espíritu estaba tan sumido en la lucha que no se dio cuenta de cuando un rayo rojo fue disparado hacia él. Tirándolo unos metros después de las cascadas. Marlene se aproximó a él a paso lento, firme y decidido, con una mirada sombría cubriendo su rostro. Los demás guardianes no se dieron cuenta de lo sucedido ya que, al igual que el espíritu del invierno hace unos momentos, estaban sumidos en su lucha.

Bunny con una precisión extraordinaria lazaba sus boomerangs que al pegarle a una criatura, rebotaba y le daba a otra, justo en los ojos.

Tooth, con una increíble fuerza le pegaba, destruyendo las gemas y esquivando las patadas que le lanzaban.

Sandy les apuntaba con su arena, primero dejándolos ciegos para después destruir las joyas que tenía en lugar de ojos.

Y Norte les apuntaba con sus espadas y daba precisas estocadas a diestra y siniestra.

Jack estaba tirado en el agua del rio, no muy profunda, con un dolor insoportable en las costillas. Su cayado a unos metros de él yacía flotando en el agua. A cada segundo la chica se acercaba más y Shaoran admiraba la escena, siendo aún protegido por las criaturas, en definitiva la había criado bien.

El espíritu sabía que debía levantarse a como diera lugar, con mucho esfuerzo se arrastró hasta su cayado y lo tomo. Se apoyó en sus manos y rodillas y logro levantarse corriendo con dirección al bosque.

Una vez escondido entre los árboles y lo suficientemente lejos de la chica se detuvo a descansar pensar un momento, algún plan. Cuando, de un momento a otro, un rayo fue disparado al árbol que tenía al lado, sin penarlo dos veces, el chico volvió a emprender su carrera para salvar su vida, mientras la mujer lanzaba más rayos que lograba esquivar a duras penas.

Entonces se volvió a sentir como cuando escapaba del grupo completo. Se sintió acorralado y cazado. Se sentía una presa, un animal indefenso al que podría matar en cualquier momento. Y eso no le gustaba, para nada. La situación lo tenía cansado ahora las cosas se darían la vuelta y el cazador seria cazado.

Jack detuvo su corrida y se dio la vuelta encarando la situación, espero unos segundos hasta que la delgada figura de Marlene se dejó ver de entre los árboles.

 _"Veo que te rindes"_ Dijo burlona.

 _"Ya quisieras"_ Dijo esbozando media sonrisa, para luego lanzarle un rayo de hielo, del que la chica logro protegerse poniendo sus menos frente a ella y formando un escudo de magia. Pero fue arrastrada por el impulso unos metros, dejando un rastro en el suelo de la fuerza de sus pies para no caer.

 _"Te arrepentirás de eso"_ Dijo con una mirada de odio y apretando los dientes para posteriormente atacar al espíritu con un rayo que este esquivo. Y así le siguió ella consumida por el odio, atacando con rayos, uno detrás de otro, empleado toda su fuerza para matarlo.

Ahora que el chico se daba cuenta ella no era muy estratégica, el odio fácilmente la segaba y lo peor que podía hacer era atacar con todo lo que tenía de inmediato y cansarse.

Jack cansado de la situación de esquivar y esquivar le lazo un potente rayo de hielo tirándola al suelo, mientras la chica estaba tirada y recuperándose pudo ver un yeti pasar corriendo y confundido unos metros detrás de ella, para luego perderse entre la maleza de los árboles. Decidió no darle importancia y concentrarse en ella, sabía que no podía dejarla ahí y que se recuperase atacándolos desprevenidos, pero tampoco podía matarla. Entonces le disparo un rayo de hielo empujándola contra un árbol y dejándola atrapada, con todo el torso congelado contra el árbol.

Ignorando sus gritos e insultos se dirigió al rio para ayudar a sus compañeros.

Al llegar vio que la situación había mejorado notablemente, pero el cobarde de Shaoran aun dejaba que sus bestias pelearan, estando él resguardado por la más grande y de ojos rojos. Jack haría que el cobarde peleara y todo acabaría. Pero cuando se dispuso a dar un paso hacia él…

 _"Ya basta"_ Grito el hombre. Pero no parecía enojado, solo aburrido he impaciente. De inmediato las pocas criaturas que quedaban dejaron de prestarles atención a los guardianes y se fueron detrás de Shaoran. _"Es hora de empezar"_ Dijo como hablando con alguien.

Ninguno entendía nada hasta que de la nada, Jack fue golpeado por la espalda por un hilo rojo de magia, haciéndolo caer, luego siguieron los demás guardianes que quedaron adoloridos y tirados en el agua sin poder moverse. Detrás del espíritu del invierno apareció Marlene y este la vio sorprendido.

 _"¿Que? ¿Pensaste que era tan fácil deshacerte de mí?"_ Jack estiro su mano pesadamente para toma su cayado a unos metros suyo, pero la muer se la piso sin contemplación alguna haciéndolo gritar de dolor. Seguidamente l chica tomo el cayado y lo lanzo lejos. Entonces, tomo al chico de la capucha y lo llevo a donde estaba su padre, en medio del círculo rojo.

Padre he hija se sonrieron para luego rodear al chico, se tomaron de las manos, quedando Jack entre ellos y sus ojos empezaron a brillar de igual forma, de un rojo fuerte y vivo como la sangre. De repente el viento empezó a soplar con más intensidad sintiéndose más frio. Su plan había salido a la perfección y ahora al completar el ritual, nada ni nadie los detendría.

Shaoran susurro unas palabras por lo bajo y luego el círculo rojo en el que el albino se encontraba comenzó a brillar con más intensidad, mientras él sentía un fuerte dolor expandirse desde su pecho hacia todo su cuerpo, y mientras el sufría, Marlene y Shaoran se sentían plenos y llenos. Ambos al unísono empezaron a pronunciar las palabras que había dicho el hombre la vez que lo iban a quemar.

 _"Gal um nau it cerat"_ Comenzaron y con cada palabra el dolor incrementaba. Ya no había escapatoria, nada ni nadie lo salvaría, estaba acabado _"Nau not im emperum. Empe por nau cearat."_ Su piel se fue volviendo más roja, como el rostro de alguien normal y no el espíritu del invierno _"Magi neve serát. Magi neve serát."_ Su cabello se tornó castaño, sus ojos perdían su azul cielo y se transformaba en marrón, podía sentir como el frio lo abandonaba. Era el final, el final, ahí mismo se convertiría en un mortal y los días de divertir a los niños con los SUS días nevados se acabarían…

 _"¡MAGI NEVE SERAT!"_ Pudo sentir como con esa última frase, todo lo abandonaba. Un manto azul se levantó desde el chico, su magia lo dejaba. _"¡MAGI. NEVE. SERA-"_ Y todo e detuvo. El hombre cayo su rito y el dolor se congelo. A duras penas Jack levanto su vista para poder verlo y lo descubrió, con una flecha atravesándolo en el corazón, pero no cualquier flecha sino una de hielo.

 _"Papá"_ Dijo una angustiada Marlene, entonces el hombre soltó sus manos y cayó sobre ella, pero la mujer logro atraparlo, rompió los pedazos de flecha que sobresalían del cuerpo de su padre y lo recostó a un lado del espíritu.

Y junto con la muerte de Shaoran, todas las criaturas de piedra caían hechas pedazos ya que sin su magia que los sostenía, no eran nada.

Jack se estaba recuperando y asimilando lo ocurrido. Su tono de piel volvía a ser el de antes, al igual que su cabello y ojos. Ya podía sentir el frio de nuevo dentro suyo. Cuando vuelve a levantar la mirada se encuentra con una mano extendida hacia él, sigue el recorrido y se encuentra con que el dueño de la mano era Deivid. La toma y el hombre lo ayuda a levantarse.

 _"Viniste"_ Le dijo el chico

 _"Tenías razón, no debía de ser tan pesimista. Me centre demasiado en mis problemas y mis errores del pasado en lugar de concentrarme como mejorar el presente y ayudar en el futuro"_

 _"No son tus errores del pasado, no tenías forma de saber lo que él hacía con tus conocimientos. Tus intensiones siempre fueron buenas"_

 _"¡Papa!"_ Gritaba la chica, con miles de lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, al inerte cuerpo de su padre, golpeándolo una y otra vez como si eso fuera de ayuda para que despertara de su sueño eterno.

Jack no pudo evitar sentir compasión por ella, al fin y al cabo solo había un peón más en el juego de su padre. Ella pudo haberse casado y tener hijos en el pasado pero Shaoran la involucro en sus planes y le lleno la mente desde niña con esas locas ideas. Entonces el espíritu miro a Deivid y ambos supieron que pensaban lo mismo.

En un arrebato de ira la chica se levantó y comenzó a golpear todo lo que se cruzaba en su camino, pateaba el agua, rocas y con hilos de magia le daba a los árboles. En definitiva estaba descontrolada y segada por la tristeza, frustración he impotencia. Si no la detenían pronto acabaría con todo el lugar, entonces Bunny apareció detrás de ella y le sujeto las manos con las esposas de cobre, anulando sus poderes. La chica cayó de rodillas en el agua mientras lloraba su perdida.

Los seis se reunieron y la veían sollozando.

 _"Bien… creo aquí acabo todo"_ Dijo Jack mirando a Deivid. El sol había comenzado a salir y pudo notar que ese cabello negro era en realidad uno rubio-cenizas muy desprolijo.

 _"Si creo que si"_

 _"¿Tu qué harás?"_

 _"Vivir mi vida"_ Contesto simplemente _"Yo sobreviví todo este tiempo gracias a que Shaoran así lo disponía, pero ahora soy un simple mortal de 21 años, al igual que ella"_ Dijo señalando a la sollozante mujer _"No ha de tener más de 19 o 20, era muy joven cuando empezó con esto y sin tu magia ahora su tiempo de inmortal se acabó"_

 _"Hablando de ella"_ Dijo Bunny _"¿Qué haremos?"_

 _"Dejen que yo me encargue"_ Hablo Deivid.

 _"¿Seguro?"_ Pregunto Jack incrédulo _"Parece tener su temperamento"_ Todos rieron del muchacho, en definitiva tenía un don para hacer hasta en los más inoportunos momentos.

 _"Seguro"_ Respondió.

 _"Si tú lo dices"_ Dijo levantando las manos y así todos se dirigieron al trineo, mientras que los yetis abrían portales al polo a través de bolas de nieve. _"Suerte en tu mortalidad"_ Grito el peli blanco.

 _"Jack"_ Lo regaño Tooth.

 _"¿Que?"_ Pregunto inocente, haciéndolos reír de nueva cuenta. El trineo arranco y con quejas de Bunny sobre lo feo de este volvieron al Polo…

 _EN EL POLO…_

Dentro del taller de Norte los cinco guardianes caminaban por un pasillo, dirigiéndose cada uno a su habitación para descansar un rato.

 _"Oye Jack"_ Dijo Norte.

 _"¿Sip?"_

 _"¿Cómo hiciste para que Phil te dejara salir?"_ El chico paro en seco y todas las miradas se voltearon a él.

 _"Sobre eso…"_ Dijo rascándose la nuca.

Entonces apareció Phil con una bandeja con comida y obviamente se dirigía al cuarto del chico. Saludo a norte y los demás con un _"Guala"_ Y cundo iba a abrir la puerta del cuarto se percató de la presencia del espíritu. En el momento abrió la puerta de la habitación bruscamente y vio el bulto que debía ser Jack en la cama dormido, entonces volteo a ver al Jack en frente suyo y devuelta a la cama, así hizo un par de veces hasta que llevo una mano a su cabeza y dijo... _"Gualagu"_ Como diciendo _Norte me va a matar._

 _"Hola Phil"_ Dijo el chico, tomando la bandeja en manos del, aun en Shock, yeti. Pero antes de cerrar la puerta del cuarto miro Bunny y lo apunto.

 _"No creas que me olvide de nuestra apuesta"_ Dijo para luego cerrar la puerta y por todo el taller y el Polo Norte se pudo escuchar un grito de un histérico conejo.

 _"¡MALDITO MOCOSOOOOO!"_

 _2 AÑOS DESPUES_

Jack se encontraba jugando con los niños en el parque de Burgués. No había demasiada nieve ya que se acercaba el final de la estación, pero si la suficiente para una guerra de bolas de nieve. Los niños peleaban arduamente, cada grupo escondido tras su fuerte que se construyó con ayuda del espíritu, quien no tenía grupo y solo ayudaba a ambas partes.

En esos momento el chico recordaba lo que había vivido dos años atrás y no podía creer lo pesimista que fue cundo Shaoran casi le quita su magia. Pensaba que iba a morir y que nunca más divertiría a los niños con su nieve. Pero solo se habría convertido en mortal y obviamente seguiría jugando con los niños en invierno. Era irónico pensar que le pidió a Deivid ser positivo en un mal momento y el mismo no pudo seguir su consejo. También recordó su apuesta con Bunny y el pago de este por perder. Los cuatro se habían reído mucho ese día, el conejo insultaba mientras con una pala tenía que juntar los "deshechos" de reno. Lo mejor era que aún tenía fotos de aquello. Pero el infierno se desato cuando el chico le dijo que él ya había leído el libro con anterioridad. Jack rio ante todos los buenos recuerdos de esos años.

Ya ahora jugaba con un Jamie de once años y medio, que aun creía en todos los guardianes y otras criaturas como pie grande y hombres lobo.

De un momento a otro Jack se desconcentra del juego y ve una pareja caminando por la plaza, que se sentó en una de las mesas a almorzar. Ambos parecían tener entre 21 y 23 años. La chica tenia pelo largo castaño y cargaba a un bebe en brazos, mientras el hombre era arrastrado hacia los columpios por los pedidos de su hija de más o menos un año y medio. Entonces Jack reconoció al hombre como Deivid y a la chica como Marlene. Pero para cerciorase se acercó a las hamacas donde la niña jugaba con su padre.

 _"Paso algo de tiempo"_ Dijo el hombre viendo a su hija jugar y columpiarse con su ayuda.

 _"Dos años"_ Dijo Jack _"Veo que si rehiciste tu vida… y ella también"_

El hombre sonrió y volteo a ver a su esposa que preparaba la mesa mientras su hijo estaba en una silla para bebe.

 _"Bueno, al final todo salió para bien ¿no?"_

 _"Para bien"_ Repitió Jack.

Y así se quedaron sumidos en un cómodo silencio mientras los niños jugaban, la brisa soplaba, ligeros copos de nieve caían y la vida seguía. Habían vivido una gran aventura que llego a su final…

 _"Al final ella si tiene su carácter ¿verdad?"_

 _"SI"_ Respondió con una leve risa.

 **FIN**

 **Y eso fue todo mis hermosos lectores espero les haya gustado mi pequeño fic. Y desde ya les digo que tengo muchas más hermosas historias de ROTG y algunos one-shots así que no me dejaran de leer aquí pero más que nada me leerán en el universo de COMO ENTRENAR A TU DRAGON que estoy empezando un fic allí. XD**

 **Desde ya aviso que si a alguien le interesa utilizar un personaje de esta historia en su fic, por mí no hay problema, al igual que si la quieren traducir solo pidan mi permiso (aunque no creo tener tanta suerte XD)**

 **Miles de gracias a todas la personas que me apoyan desde un principio, los amo y gracias por su apoyo, ustedes me animaron a seguir escribiendo.**

 **Gracias a:** **vale6722** **,** **Melodiosa** **, Nelly y** **jackeline Arely** **. Por sus reviews hermosos, favoritos y followers.**

 **Jackeline, en verdad gracias que fuiste mi primer review y me acompañas desde el principio del fic. Es hermoso saber que la historia te gusto, confieso que me temblaba la mano al momento de publicar el primer capi XD Adoro tus reviews, gracias por acompañarme en este historia.**

 **Nelly, me encanta que te haya gustado tanto mi fic, pero bueno llego a su final y espero también te haya gustado este final. ME ENCANTARON TUS REVIEWS y me animaron a seguir.**

 **Aquí un dato del fic es que pensaba que al final enviaran a Marlene a la prisión, pero se me ocurrió este Deivid X Marlene y lo aplique, ya que me sentí muy mal por ella, no me parecía justo que su padre muriera y ella fuera a prisión. Además de que como verán Shaoran en verdad quería a su hija, no como en otros libros o pelis que el padre los/as traiciona y solo utiliza al/a hija/o**

 **Desde ya agradezco los futuros reviews también y les doy las gracias a todos los lectores anónimos que aunque no lo sepan también me ayudaban a seguir.**

 **Bueno esto es todo, perdón por unos horrores de ortografía pero termine el capi a las 5 de la mañana. Feliz navidad atrasado y Año nuevo adelantado.**

 **CHAUSIS.**


End file.
